Il Suffit de Faire Semblant
by SetsuPorcelain
Summary: Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote!
1. Introduction

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur** : Bubulle-Pastèque

**Résumé** : Yaoi. (Peut-être Lemon) Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… [Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote xD !

**Note **: Il s'agit donc d'un Sasu/Naru. Mon tout premier d'ailleurs ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction… En fait je n'en ai pas posté une seule sur ce site xD. Considérez donc que je suis novice et pardonnez mes erreurs ! Attention, peut-être un peu de Spoil ! Je ne connais pas la suite mais on me l'a raconté… La fic commence trois ans après le départ de Sasuke.

Homophobe, passez votre chemin ! Pour les autres, sachez que ce sera sans doute un fic Soft, ou plutôt, je ne pense pas faire de lemon… Mais si l'envie me prend et que vous me le demandez, alors je le ferai dans un chapitre à part et préviendrai qu'il est classé M ! Mais le reste est du genre K /T. Des propos un peu osé, sans plus… Enfin je crois xD. Pas dans l'introduction, et pas dans les tout premiers chapitres…

Bonne Lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Faudra aussi me souvenir de courir si il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !

**°Oo** _Introduction_- **oO°**

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser revenir au Village sans raison. Je vais devoir… »

« Non ! Attendez ! D'accord… Je vais vous le dire… »

« Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi donc cette raison soudaine. Ici, tu es vu comme un traître. Je ne peux pas… »

« Naruto. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis revenu pour Naruto. »

Mon dieu, dans quelle galère s'était-il mit tout seul ? Soyons franc, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il était revenu au Village parce qu'il avait tué Oroshimaru, et parce qu'il avait bien comprit que ça ne servait à rien de courir après Itachi. Itachi viendrait à lui du moment qu'il restait proche de Naruto. Donc, il était revenu. Mais l'accueil fut plutôt mauvais. Heureusement pour lui il eut l'idée de se laisser capturer : parce qu'il avait parfaitement le pouvoir de s'échapper ! Bref, l'était devant Tsunade, et dans une impasse totale. Elle n'acceptait pas l'excuse de « Je reviens parce que j'en ai envie ». D'un côté, c'était normal, faut dire que ça ne valait pas grand-chose. Et de l'autre… Si seulement ça avait suffit ! Soit elle acceptait, soit il finissait aux cachots ou tué pour traîtrise ? Génial. Une solution. Une solution… Fallait qu'il trouve une raison pour laquelle il serait resté ! Et là, illumination, une de ces raisons ! Naruto ! Il ne mentait pas vraiment après tout. Donc, il lâcha ce qu'il avait en tête. Et vu le visage de Tsunade…

« Tu es amoureux de Naruto ? »

« … »

Elle n'avait pas comprit tout dans le bon sens. Lui il voyait ça comme : c'est mon meilleur ami ! L'amitié, la fraternité, le tralala la… Pourquoi elle avait comprit ça comme ça alors ? Cette femme, une vraie perverse dans l'âme ! Ca ne tourne pas rond, elle débloque ! Sasuke, parce que c'était bien lui mais je suis certaine que vous le saviez, s'apprêta à protester, mais se stoppa dans son élan. L'amour. Oui, c'était sans doute quelque chose pour lequel la Godaime le laisserait rester ! Bon, il suffisait de faire semblant, et puis Naruto n'en saurait rien. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose sur ce coup là à part des remarques de Tsunade. Ainsi décida-t-il de rentrer dans son rôle dès le départ, et baissa-t-il les yeux. Il avait apprit à contrôler ses émotions, et sut donc rougir légèrement. Ah, il s'aimait… Il était tellement fort ! L'Hokage Givrée poussa une sorte de cri hystérique avant de ne plus stopper son élan et de rire, avachi sur son bureau. Des ninja entrèrent inquiet en regardant Sasuke comme s'il était forcément responsable, mais la blonde leur fit signe de partir, des larmes dans les yeux. Le brun croisa les bras et lança un regard froid à sa supérieure qui se tenait le cœur en respirant. Enfin le cœur… Fallait qu'elle puisse le trouver avec cette masse de poitrine !

« Aahhahaha ! C'est… toi…. Impossible… naruto… AhAHAH… si je…. »

« Bah allez-y, payez-vous ma tête ! »

Elle se redressa et toussota pour se reprendre un peu, les joues rougies.

« Excuse-moi. C'est vrai que je m'y attendais un peu. »

Ouais ouais… Attendez, QUOI ? S'y attendre ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je mens ! Je mens idiote ! Tu ne eux pas t'attendre à quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai, soit un peu logique ! Non, Sasuke, respire. Tu dois jouer ton rôle. C'est la clé, la clé pour rester c'est d'être amoureux de l'autre imbécile. Le brun ouvrit grands ses yeux et se fit rougir un peu plus en détournant le visage.

« Comme ci on pouvait vraiment s'y attendre. N'importe quoi…»

« Oh, ne marmonne pas dans ta barbe Uchiwa ! »

C'était gagné. Naruto, tu ne sais pas à quel point je te dois la vie ! Pensa notre cher Traître manipulateur qui jouait toujours l'amoureux gêné.

« Si les autres l'apprenaient ! Ahahah, le drame ! Sasuke le Beau, amoureux d'un Homme ! Ahahahah ! »

« Je… euh… je…. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien Sasuke. »

Il parut soulagé. En fait il l'était vraiment ! Si tout le village apprenait ça, l'horreur ! Déjà que ce n'est pas vrai, alors si en plus… Il frissonna de nouveau. Tsunade semblait parfaitement amusée de la situation. Puis se réveilla d'un coup :

« Très bien ! Tu es de nouveau accepté au village ! Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es plus un Ninja. Je dois d'abord être certaine de ta fidélité. Nous allons don… »

« POUSSEZ VOUS TOUS ! IL EST OU ? IL EST OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU ?! »

Ahem. Je reconnaîtrai cette voix entre des millions. Sasuke se retourna vivement et esquiva de justesse une porte qui vola par la fenêtre… Par contre, il ne put éviter la masse rose qui l'agrippa par le col et le secoua dans tout les sens… Sakura. Sakura… sa…

« s-sa…s-saku….ra… a…rrê…t…e… »

« Sakura, je crois que tu es en train de le tuer O.O. »

Tiens, Kakashi. Pas changé lui. Ah, je meurs, à l'aide ! Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi forte, celle là ? Elle lâcha prise et donna à Sasuke une énorme… Bise sur la joue O.O.

Moment d'arrêt.

Elle le lâcha.

Retour en arrière : Secoue, Bisou, lâche moi. A plus.

« Sasuke !! Tu es revenu !! Je suis RAVIE ! Je suis si heureuse ! »

Ah, ce n'était pas un bisou baveux, c'était ses larmes, je comprends mieux ! Le Brun était toujours abasourdie par terre à regarder son amie essuyer ses larmes alors que Tsunade lui hurlait qu'elle avait intérêt à rembourser les dégât, que Kakashi lisait contre son livre et que Naruto l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec un sourire trop sexy et mature pour que ce soit le sien.

Ouais, et puis…

…

…

Naruto ? Il était arrivé quand ? Il ne l'avait même pas sentit ! Sasuke posa son regard sur le blond. D'ici, il savait qu'il faisait sa taille. Ses cheveux avaient doucement poussé et retombaient sur son front. Surprit, il chercha le bandeau. Il était accroché autour de son cou. Les traits de son visage avaient mûrit, les cicatrices sur ses joues s'étaient affinés… Et son sourire… Et ce regard… Qu'avez-vous faite de Naruto Uzumaki, exactement ? Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il c'était relevé. Il fut rappelé à la réalité par Tsunade. Cette dernière, avec une complicité dans les yeux, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'éventail et annonça :

« Bien, en attendant que tu nous fasses tes preuves en matière d'autonomie, tu resteras chez Naruto ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Sasuke avait lancé un regard absolument meurtrier à Tsunade alors que Naruto avait perdu son air si calme pour un cri qui lui ressemblait beaucoup plus !

« Non mais, j'veux pas de lui chez moi ! »

« Et je ne tiens pas à rester chez cet idiot non plus ! »

« Ah bon ? »

C'était elle, encore, avec son sourire et son regardent insistant. Sasuke se força à rougir. Ah qu'il mentait bien ! Enfin, je veux dire, il ne voulait pas rester chez Naruto ! Mais le Sasuke soi-disant amoureux… Bon, le rougissement fut perçut par Sakura qui ouvrit grands ses deux pupilles. Sasuke décida qu'il devait reprendre son air froid. Voilà, trop la classe !

« Sasuke Uchiwa, ce sont mes ordres, où tu seras mis à mort pour traîtrise envers le village. »

Oh la teigne.

« Naruto Uzumaki, c'est une mission de rang S, j'espère que tu le réalises. »

De rang S ? Je suis flatté.

« Huhn. » Fut la réponse de Sasuke.

« Ouais ouais… » Celle de Naruto.

------------------------------------------ Fin de L'introduction --------------------------------------------

Sasuke : Oh ouais, j'm'aime bien là dedans.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu n'as pas put me laisser l'air cool plus de deux lignes TT ?

Bubulle : Baaah, Sasuke, tiens toi à ton kunai ! Et naru… Bah, parce que t'es moins mignon quand t'es cool !

Naruto : Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Chais pas. J'l'aimai bien quand il disait rien et souriait comme ça là… imite le sourire

Bubulle : Oui, sans doute… Mais c'est moins Naruto !

Sasuke : Bien sur que si, il suffit de…

Naruto : Non mais vous allez …

Discussion philosophique entre les trois

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce que je fou là moi ? Galère… Galère….

Kiba : Oh le paresseux ! T'es sensé dire aux lecteurs qu'on attend leur avis sur ce début de fic !

Gaara : … review ?


	2. Surveillé en Permanence!

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur** : Bubulle-Pastèque

**Résumé** : Yaoi. (Peut-être Lemon) Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… [Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote xD !

**Note **: Il s'agit donc d'un Sasu/Naru. Mon tout premier d'ailleurs ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction… En fait je n'en ai pas posté une seule sur ce site xD. Considérez donc que je suis novice et pardonnez mes erreurs ! Attention, peut-être un peu de Spoil ! Je ne connais pas la suite mais on me l'a raconté… La fic commence trois ans après le départ de Sasuke.

Homophobe, passez votre chemin ! Pour les autres, sachez que ce sera sans doute un fic Soft, ou plutôt, je ne pense pas faire de lemon… Mais si l'envie me prend et que vous me le demandez, alors je le ferai dans un chapitre à part et préviendrai qu'il est classé M ! Mais le reste est du genre K /T. Des propos un peu osé, sans plus… Enfin je crois xD. Pas dans l'introduction, et pas dans les tout premiers chapitres…

Bonne Lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Faudra aussi me souvenir de courir si il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !

**Review **: Merci beaucoup à _Momonoko _(Bien, je prend ton vote en compte !), _The Disturbed AngeL_ (Wah, tu m'as fais peur XD ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira !) et _Dray Potter 42 _(Bien sur que je la continue ! Je n'ai pas finis de les faire souffrir !)Qui m'offrent mes toutes premières Review plus qu'encourageantes - ! Voici donc la suite…

**°Oo **Surveillé en Permanence !**oO°**

Bien, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de suivre l'andouille jusque chez lui. Et le tout en faisant croire que secrètement ça lui faisait plaisir. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi la folle de service avait choisit l'appartement de Naruto. Pourquoi pas la maison Uchiwa ? C'était beaucoup plus grand, non ? Sans doute encore un complot de sa part. Sakura avait protesté elle-même, disant que Sasuke serait sans doute mieux si ELLE le surveillait… Bon, peut-être que Naruto, c'était pas si mal ! Mais il y en avait d'autre, des ninjas ici ! Pourquoi pas chez Kakashi ? Baaah, il avait beau se creuser la tête, chercher des excuses, il savait bien que la Godaime voulait juste le forcer à être proche du blond à cause de sa révélation soudaine sur ses sentiments. En plus, Sakura avait dut comprendre. Pardon Shikamaru, mais je te la vole cette fois : Galère.

« Oh, Sasuke, je sais pas où tu vas là, mais c'est pas chez moi. »

Hum ? Le brun arrêta de marcher, en effet il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ne se décontenançant pas, il garda son air froid et fit demi-tour pour entrer à la suite du blond, dans cet appartement où il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Mais il avait eut des échos. Les échos avaient lieux d'êtres. Petits, mal rangé, sale --. Comment lui pouvait être aussi propre, si l'endroit où il vivait était aussi… aussi… Non, les mots ne suffisaient pas. Une petite pièce qui faisait cuisine et salle à mangé sur la gauche, empilé de bol de ramen et de paquet vide, un frigo même pas fermé (les produits devaient pas être frais vu l'odeur)… sur la droite, un espèce de… euh… une table couverte de bol en tout genre, de papier, de kunai. Il supposait que les bouts de tissu dépassant du sol étaient des coussins. Hum. En face d'eux, un escalier dont la rampe était couvert de vêtement.

**« **Usuratonkachi ! Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ranger ? »

« Non. »

Quoi ? C'était sa seule réponse après une insulte et une remarque désobligeante ? Sasuke se stoppa et lança un regard interrogateur à Naruto qui pour sa part avait déjà retiré ses chaussures et sa veste, déposé délicatement sur le sol (ahem), et commençait à monter les marches en ignorant totalement le revenu. Lui qui avait mit tant d'énergie à essayer de le faire revenir ! Là, il était revenu, et il l'ignorait presque. Sasuke haussa les épaules, c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il devrait juste se souvenir que le lui-même soi-disant amoureux en serait blessé. En parlant de ce Sasuke là… Il allait devoir être très prudent lorsqu'il serait dehors, accumuler les petits gestes qu'il aurait fait étant amoureux de quelqu'un. Mon dieu, comment allait-il faire puisque ce n'était jamais arrivé ?! Il soupira encore alors qu'il retirait ses propres chaussures et avançait comme il le pouvait dans cette forêt de détritus.

« DOBE ! Il n'est pas QUESTION que je vive dans… cette… cette chose ! »

« …bah range. »

Ok. Ok il allait le tuer ! NON ! NON MIEUX ! Il allait lui arracher les cheveux un par un, en faire une corde, le pendre, lui enlever les boyaux l'étouffer avec, les lui recoudre et lui couper la langue. Ses yeux, sans doute les mettrait-il dans une salade qu'il offrirait à Tsunade. Ouais, pas mal comme plan. Comment pouvait-il lui parler sur ce ton exactement ? Qu'est ce qui clochait avec cet avorton là ? Le brun soupira encore, histoire de faire remarquer à tout le monde qu'il savait le faire ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il allait sans doute ranger. Et bah oui, le Sasuke est maniaque, voyez-vous. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des affaires à lui quelque part ! Il devrait sans doute penser à se racheter des vêtements …

Bref, ranger. Raaah, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait vraiment le faire. L'éventail se rassurait en se disant que de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, qu'en plus il devrait vivre ici un moment, qu'il détestait Naruto, que c'était vraiment dégelasse et qu'il se sentait observé. Hn ? De quoi ? Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Ca devait faire un moment qu'il rangeait, Naruto n'était toujours pas redescendu pourtant. Et il se sentait observé. Hum. Il marcha vers la cuisine qui avait retrouvé un semblant de nouveau, regarda autour de lui… Finalement, retourna vers le salon.

Ah d'accord.

Voilà pourquoi elle voulait qu'ils aillent chez Naruto !

Perverse !

Teigne !

Monstre !

Des caméras !

Beaucoup plus simple à installer dans un appartement si petit ! Noooon ! Il allait devoir jouer son rôle ici aussi ! Aheeen T---T ! Très bien, je vois, tu veux jouer à ça petite vermine d'Hokage ? Alors nous allons jouer ! Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux comme ci de rien était, et continua de ranger. La prochaine interruption fut un éclat de rire venant des escaliers. Le brun se redressa d'un coup et tourna les yeux vers la source de ses malheurs : Naruto. Qui riait, agrippé au rempart, entouré dans une serviette. Il était sous la douche tout ce temps O.O ? Ca explique tout ! Sasuke ! Les caméras ! Ton rôle ! L'Uchiwa se força à faire descendre son regard sur le torse du blond avant de le détourner en rougissant. Ah bah, j'espère que tu aimes le spectacle Tsunade… AAHHHHH je te hais ! Bref, il lâcha un :

« Et pourquoi il rit le Dobe ? »

« Do… Dobe toi… même… AHAHAAHAHH ! T'as rangé !!!! Mais je plaisantais !!! AAAHHAHAHH J'l'aurais fait ! AHAAHH»

Compte jusqu'à dix, il paraît que ça marche. Un… Il va arrêter de rire… 2… Il rit toujours… 3… Abrutit… 4 Mais non… 5 Tout va bien… 6… je suis calme… 7… très calme…. 8… Sans le moindre soucis… 9… parfaitement … 10… TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Sasuke se lança sur Naruto et atterrit à califourchon sur lui, le tenant par les épaules et lui lançant un regard absolument meurtrier.

« Tu vas arrêter de rire ! Tu sais pas dire merci ? 'tain mais t'es vraiment trop un abrutit ! »

« Sasuke ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Essaie encore ! »

Et dans un pouf le Naruto disparut, laissant voir le vrai descendre habillé d'un pantalon orange et d'un t-shirt noir, souriant comme un débile.

Impossible… Il le faisait tourner en bourrique O.O ! NARUTO UZUMAKI faisait tourner en bourrique SASUKE UCHIWA ? Non. Non… JE TE HAIS ! Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un que je hais autant ! Si, il le faut Sasuke. Pour ton propre bien ! Le brun se leva, fulminant, et tourna le dos au blond en croisant les bras. Rien à faire, dès que cet idiot était dans les environs, il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Il le faisait sortir de ses gonds ! Invivable !

« Tiens. J'pensais que tu m'en voudrais plus que ça ! »

Non mais je rêve ! L'Uchiwa se tourna d'un coup, s'apprêtant à lui hurler au visage toute sa haine… Mais… Non, il ne fallait pas. Il lui tendait une perche mémorable ! Il se fit rougir, détourna les yeux et marmonna qu'il allait prendre une douche. Voilà xD. En montant, il attrapa les vêtements sales de Naruto sur l'escalier pour les mettre à laver plus tard. Ouais, le Sasuke est VRAIMENT maniaque. Une fois en haut, il se stoppa. La chambre était… propre. Non, VRAIMENT propre je veux dire ! Incroyable. Il resta là à regarder abasourdi. Ce mec… était trop paradoxal ! Sérieusement ! L'étage du bat était en bordel, la chambre super bien rangée ! Il était capable de créer un clone sans que Sasuke ne s'en rende compte, mais ne voyait pas les caméras installées chez lui O.O ! Un vrai phénomène ! Notre pauvre petit héro soupira, parce qu'il le valait bien, et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle aussi, elle était propre. Enfin, un peu moins depuis qu'il avait lâché les vêtements par terre, mais quand même !

Sasuke fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra ici. Il se laissa donc glisser contre la porte fermée. Il partait trois ans, et Konoha devenait n'importe quoi ! L'Hokage était perverse, Sakura contenait sa colère, Naruto… non, lui il avait toujours été n'importe quoi. Il devait juste se réhabituer ! Voilà. Bien, reprit d'un certain courage, Sasuke se releva et retira ses vêtements. Depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé du Serpent qui avait crut pouvoir prendre son corps, il avait fait le choix de changer de style pour la troisième fois. Une espèce de pull blanc qui cachait ses mains parce que trop grand, un Pantacourt noir auquel il avait l'habitude d'attacher son Katana et des kunai (qu'on lui avait confisqué TT) puis ses chaussures, quoi. Ca lui suffisait, et puis il aimait la simplicité du vêtement : les ennemis pensent généralement qu'il doit être gêné par son pull trop grand, par exemple ! Bref, voilà le petit moment mode du Sasuke. Sasuke qui venait d'entrer dans la douche. Miracle, il y avait encore de l'eau chaude T-T.

« Sasuke-Teme !!! Dépêche tes fesses ! »

Quoi ? mais il venait d'entrer !

« Ca fait bien dix minutes que tu es là ! »

Il plaisantait ? Dites-moi qu'il plaisantait ! Lui il restait DES HEURES à se pouponner, et lui il pouvait pas avoir dix minutes O.O ? Quel espèce de monde parallèle l'avait engloutit pendant son sommeil ?!

« SASUUUKKEEEE ! »

Autre chose, pourquoi est-ce que à des moments il était si calme, et à des moments si chiant ? Non, sérieux ?

« SAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

« OUI CA VA ! J'ARRIVE ! »

Le brun sortit de la douche furieu, s'enroula dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte, ses sharingans activés sous la colère.

« Ouuh fais attention, tu ferais presque peur comme ça, Mini-Itachi. »

Serre les dents…

« Est-ce que moi je t'insulte ? »

AHAH ! Il est déstabilisé, je suis un dieu.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi Naruto ? »

« Hein.. mais… je… mais… »

Apprécie le spectacle Tsunade !

« Je t'écoutes ! »

« C'est surtout toi, qui est bizarre. »

Moi ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité TT. Soupirant, le brun baissa les yeux, parce qu'il le fallait pour le besoin de la production. Puis, décida de changer de sujet :

« Tu aurais… des vêtements ? »

« Gné ? »

Gracieux, comme expression.

« Bah… le temps que je lave les miens… il me faudrait… »

« Ah. En plus il faut que je t'habille ? Génial --. Cette Vieille bique me le paiera. »

Vengeons nous à deux, alors. Bref, Naruto prêta donc à Sasuke un pantalon noir sans doute très peu utilisé xD. Tant mieux . Et un haut sans manche noir. Tiens, ça lui irait bien à lui. Pourquoi porte-t-il en permanence du orange ? Je veux dire, c'est moche comme couleur ! Bon, ça va, maintenant il ne l'a qu'en pantalon ! Mais quand même !

Soit, une fois habillé, Sasuke s'observa dans une glace. Mini-Itachi. Il eut un frisson de haine. Je ne lui ressemble pas. Il se persuada qu'il ne lui ressemblerait pas même si lui aussi avait des traits sous les yeux. Mais c'était assez difficile à croire. OH mais ! Je lui dis qu'il ressemble au Yondaime moi ? NON ! Alors pourquoi il m'embête avec mes airs de familles T-T ?

« Oh, Sasuke, arrêtes de t'admirer, j'ai faim. »

« Et alors ? Tu penses peut-être que JE vais te faire à manger ? »

« Bah non, mais TU vas me payer des Ramens. En échange de MON hospitalité. »

Tu parles d'hospitalité… J'irai demander les cachots à Tsunade demain. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser de suivre l'autre. Puisqu'il l'aimait. Ah, ça sonnait faut . Sasuke lâcha le miroir et descendit en bas pour suivre son compagnon dans les rues, jusqu'Ichikaru où ils entrèrent.

Mon dieu…

Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment tous là pour moi ?

---------------------------- Fin du Premier Chapitre ---------------------------------

Sasuke : Ah, j'aime beaucoup moins que l'autre !

Naruto : Moi je préfère !

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'ai l'air si faible à côté de cet abrutit ?

Naruto : Abrutit toi-même !

Sasuke : OH BUBULLE ! POURQUOI J'AI L'AIR FAIBLE ?

Bubulle : Mais non. Regarde ! Tu manipules encore tout le monde !

Sasuke : Non. C'est LUI qui me manipule !

Naruto : j'ai la classe non ?

Sasuke : Et puis c'est quoi ces habits que je porte ?

Bubulle : Maais j'ai vu un dessin où t'étais comme ça, et bah t'étais beau !

Gaara : Je suppose que c'est encore à moi de le dire ?

Les trois : Quoi ?

Gaara : Review ?


	3. Dans un Rêve ?

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur** : Bubulle-Pastèque

**Résumé** : Yaoi. (Peut-être Lemon) Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… [Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote xD !

**Note **: Il s'agit donc d'un Sasu/Naru. Mon tout premier d'ailleurs ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction… En fait je n'en ai pas posté une seule sur ce site xD. Considérez donc que je suis novice et pardonnez mes erreurs ! Attention, peut-être un peu de Spoil ! Je ne connais pas la suite mais on me l'a raconté… La fic commence trois ans après le départ de Sasuke.

Homophobe, passez votre chemin ! Pour les autres, sachez que ce sera sans doute un fic Soft, ou plutôt, je ne pense pas faire de lemon… Mais si l'envie me prend et que vous me le demandez, alors je le ferai dans un chapitre à part et préviendrai qu'il est classé M ! Mais le reste est du genre K /T. Des propos un peu osé, sans plus… Enfin je crois xD. Pas dans l'introduction, et pas dans les tout premiers chapitres…

Bonne Lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Faudra aussi me souvenir de courir si il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !

**Review **: En effet _tite fille de lavaltrou_ Sasuke est doué pour manipuler… Et puis comment dire non à Gaara quand il demande des reviews ? Merci à toi ! Ainsi qu'à _Motokolove_ : Oui Sakura est tout à fat expressive XD ! _M'ma-chan_ : J'aime aussi inverser les rôles, comme ça ils ne sont pas trop jaloux AHAHAH !Hum.. pardon xD. Ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! _Dray Potter 42_ , je suis super contente que la suite te plaise ! _Anne onime_ : Je crois que j'ai pas tout comprit mais… merci de ta Review et vive Winni BAF… Voici donc la suite de la suite ! Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews !

**oO°**Dans un Rêve ?**°Oo**

_Je commence sérieusement à me dire que je suis mené en bateau. Qu'ils se moquent tous superbement de moi. Est-ce que c'est un test ?_

Voila donc la pensée qui traversa tout de suite l'esprit de Sasuke une fois entrer dans le restaurant de Ramen préféré de Naruto. Il y avait là les neuf équipes de sa génération et leur Sensei, ainsi que Tsunade. Et vu la tête du patron, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais il était ravis, en même temps ça l'aiderait pas mal à finir ses fins de mois tous ces gens. Mais quand même ! Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Ils voulaient lui faire une surprise ? Mais Sasuke n'aimait pas les surprises ! Il voulait surtout dormir tranquillement. Et puis devant tous ces gens, il allait devoir faire semblant un maximum d'aimer Naruto.

L'horreur.

Il venait de réaliser… Il devait le faire croire à TOUT le monde pour que Tsunade le croie. Donc, à Naruto inclut à un moment où à un autre. Sasuke venait de comprendre où son plan foirait complètement. Il s'était vraiment mit tout seul dans une situation assez ingérable. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, malheureusement. Bien, le choque passé donc cinq minutes à les regarder pendant qu'ils hurlaient des « bon retour », « alalah t'as bien changé quand même », « on se fera un petit combat pour voir ta force » et le nian nian des gens qui pensent qu'il les voit comme des amis, Sasuke eut un premer réflexe de bon Ninja en mission et attrapa Naruto par le poignet. A en voir les étoiles dans les yeux de Tsunade, il avait fait le bon choix.

« Euh… Naruto… »

« Quoi ? »

Il a même pas l'air de réaliser que je le tiens et que j'ai une voix faible que je n'aurai jamais eut normalement.

« Pourquoi… ils sont là ? »

« Aucune idée, j'étais pas au courant. »

Ah ! Sasuke en était absolument ravi, quelque part. Naruto n'était pas l'abrutit qui avait eut une idée absolument grotesque de lui faire une fête de bienvenue ! Alors c'était Tsunade, c'était FORCEMENT cette espèce d'hystérique ! Avec le regard que Sasuke venait de lancé à la Godaime, il fut surprit de la voir faire non de la tête et de tourner son regard vers…

« SASUKE ! Tu as vu la belle fête qu'on t'a préparée ?!!! »

Bah tiens, Ino et Sakura. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ? Mais quelque part il en voulait moins aux deux jeunes filles qu'il en aurait voulut à Tsunade-ba chan si elle s'était avérée coupable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, repartir, mais ça l'afficherait mal pour quelqu'un qui doit se réintégrer au village. Donc, il lâcha le poignet de Naruto et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, en détournant les yeux. Les filles semblèrent prendre ça pour un merci puisqu'elles le tirèrent jusqu'au comptoir et lui commandèrent des Ramen. C'était très gentil. Vraiment. Mais il avait une sainte horreur de ces choses qu'on appelait pâtes. Ce n'était pas bon, et tout gluant O.O ! Non sérieusement, quand les pattes arrivèrent devant lui, il avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Tout le monde venait lui parler, même Neiji (quoi que cela paraisse plus comme un long silence explicite). Il fut quand même surprit du bonjour d'Hinata alors qu'elle faisait carrément la bise à Naruto. Le monde était tombé sur la tête. Mais il avait sa radio on-line à côté soit Sakura, qui lui parlait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Au moins il était au goût du jour.

Hinata sortait avec Kiba depuis un mois et c'était le parfait amour, donc la raison pour laquelle elle se comportait moins timidement face à Naruto. Neiji était considéré par tout son clan, et des deux branches, comme le meilleur Ninja Hyuga ainsi il était plus sociable lui aussi. Shikamaru et Temari se tournait autour et les relations avec le village du Sable étaient plus que bonnes. D'ailleurs, Gaara était Kazekage. Et ce même Gaara disait-on, louchait secrètement sur Naruto.

Bon, il s'en était passé des choses, Sasuke se dem…

QUOI ?

QUOOOOI ?

Gaara louchait sur Naruto ? Là, se fut Sasuke qui loucha sur Sakura. Heureusement, comme il n'aimait pas les ramen il n'en avait pas mangé ! Mais il avait but à ce moment et tout recraché devant lui. A la base, c'était surtout l'idée de voir le meurtrier Gaara loucher sur l'idiot de service Naruto qui le fit réagir ainsi. Mais soudainement il se bénit que pour Tsunade qui ne ratait pas un grain de la conversation et Sakura qui devait se douter de quelque chose, ça paraissait plus comme la surprise d'entendre que celui qu'il aimait avait déjà des personnes qui lui tournait autour. En gros des rivaux. Galère. Raaah, Shika sort de mon corps ! T-T. Sasuke secoua la tête et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette. Sakura semblait choqué, réalisant donc de plus en plus que Sasuke agissait bizarrement quand il s'agissait de Naruto. Quant à Tsunade, elle avait un sourire absolument effrayant O.O !

Sasuke reprit son calme, et chercha à demander, détournant le regard et baissant sa voix :

« Euh… Gaara et Naruto ? Mais euh… c'est… »

Il était trop fort. Vraiment ! Le meilleur acteur de la galaxie ! Un Oscar ! Vite ! J'exige !

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke ? Tu as un problème avec les relations entre homme ? »

Tsunade-temeeeee !

« N-non… C'est juste.. euh… »

Bien Uchiwa, tu as assez joué, maintenant, sortit théâtrale. Merci pour la perche les filles !

« Je… J'ai assez manger ! Je vais rentrer, prévenez Naruto. Je suis fatigué. Merci encore pour la soirée ! »

Et PAF, Sasuke se leva et disparut trop rapidement pour qu'elles puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Tsunade se tourna alors vers sa disciple et annonça :

« Ah tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis ! »

« Mais… Sensei… c'est… »

Non, décidément Sakura n'allait pas s'en remettre. Elle et l'Hokage avait préparé cette fête justement pour étudier le comportement de Sasuke… Et ça avait l'air absolument vrai. Sasuke aimait Naruto. Mon dieu sauve moi !

…

Sasuke entra donc dans l'appartement nouvellement rangé de Naruto et prit grand soin de tirer une tête de trois mètre de long tant qu'il n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Puis, il entra dans cette dernière et se permit enfin un sourire absolument satisfait. Il mentait avec un brio tellement rare ! Tout le monde marchait, et lui ça l'occupait de se faire passer pour amoureux. Bref, une fois qu'il avait assez sourit à lui-même, il se mouilla un peu le visage et fit exprès de s'empêcher de cligner des yeux quelques secondes pour qu'ils deviennent rouge, un peu gonflé et qu'il ait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Voilà, il put donc sortir, prit soin de passer devant une caméra et partit s'allonger dans le lit de Naruto où il ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme un bébé.

Et ça aurait put durer… encore… encore…

Aouch. Un poids gigantesque venait de l'aplatir. Une chaleur dans sa nuque, sur ses hanches, puis plus rien O.O. Une affreuse odeur d'alcool, aussi. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre la situation, surtout quand elle était accompagnée de Tsunade qui lui annonça :

« Il est complètement finit ! Occupes-toi en ! Et n'en profite pas trop ! »

Sourire pervers, puis elle disparut. Combien de Yen qu'elle est déjà devant ses écrans dans son bureau à observer ? Sasuke se décolla doucement de Naruto qui lâcha un petit grognement en se roulant en boule. Ah mais quel imbécile ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui aurait balancé un verre sur la tête. Le verre, pas l'eau froide, histoire de le tuer sur le coup. Sasuke soupira, parce que ça lui manquait, et se mit debout devant le lit. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il était amoureux d'Usuratonkachi ? Les chaussures avaient déjà été enlevées, tant mieux. Il lui retira donc sa veste, son haut et son pantalon, et s'arrêta quelque seconde pour le regarder. Mon dieu, et on osait lui dire à lui qu'il avait changé ? Ils regardaient un peu Naruto de temps en temps O.O ?

« Idiot… »

Pour les besoins de la scène, Sasuke avait parlé d'un air attendrit. Burk. Bref, il glissa le blond sous la couette et descendit à la cuisine (après avoir plié et ranger les vêtements dans le bac à linge sale, bien sur). Là, il mouilla un chiffon et remonta proche de l'idiot bourré. Il posa le chiffon sur son front. Effet immédiat, il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu de moitié, et le regarda en silence.

« Eh… Sasuke… t'es revenus ? »

L'éventail arqua un sourcil. Et le blond éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi il rigole le Dobe ? »

« AHAHAH… c'est encore… un rêve AHAHAH. ZzZzzzZ….»

Puis silence, plus rien, il se rendormit T-T. Et là, révélation… Naruto pensait qu'il était dans un rêve O.O ? C'était pour ça qu'il ne réagissait pas comme le vrai Naruto depuis le début ? Mais quel imbécile finit ! Non, ne l'étrangle pas Sasuke ! Tu es filmé ! Mince T-T. Le brun avait déjà porté une de ses mains proche du cou de son coéquipier pour l'étriper et lui faire comprendre avec la douleur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais ce n'était pas digne d'un amoureux. Donc, il se contenta de forcer la direction de sa main vers la joue du blond qu'il caressa. Il avait l'impression d'entendre d'ici les jubilations de Tsunade. Tu veux du spectacle, idiote ? Le brun se pencha l'air hésitant au dessus du visage de Naruto, et effleura de ses lèvres la tempe de ce dernier… Puis il se redressa, secoua la tête, et épongea le visage du blond qui restait endormis cette fois.

Raah, on le laisserait jamais dormir en paix ! Il resta ainsi jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Puis, définitivement crevé, il retira son propre pantalon qu'il plia et s'infiltra dans le lit de Naruto qui dieu merci laissait la place pour leur deux corps plutôt fins. Sasuke se fichait royalement de dormir dans le même lit que cet abrutit, mais sa personnalité Amoureuse qu'il devait jouer dut donc profiter un peu et se coller contre le corps endormit de cet idiot de renardeau. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit comme un bébé.

Son sommeil ne dura pas bien longtemps, puisque vers 9h, il sentit une secousse. En ouvrant les yeux, il réalisa que Naruto en effet le secouait par les épaules.

« B-B-Aka… qu'est ce que… tu fais… lâche moi !!! »

Sasuke se dégagea et se redressa rapidement ce qui lui donna le tournis.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais dans mon lit ? »

« Je dormais. »

« Le canapé te suffisais pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas de canapé, Naruto. »

« Ah. Bah t'avais cas dormir par terre ! »

« Tu rêves là ? »

« Oui je sais ! Mais quand même ! »

Ah oui, c'est vrai que son esprit imbécile pense qu'il rêve. Mais COMMENT il avait put se persuader d'une chose pareille O.O… ?

« Naruto, je plaisantais, tu ne rêves pas. »

« De quoi ? »

« CE N'EST PAS UN REVE IDIOT ! »

« IDIOT TOI-MEME ! »

Il serait volontiers entrain de lui arracher les yeux pour lui faire comprendre, mais décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis avec ces caméras, il devait innover.

« Pinces-toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Naruto, PINCES-Toi ! Tu verras bien que tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien revenu.»

« Et qui te dis que je rêve que tu reviennes, hein ? »

Bon ok. Il en avait marre maintenant. Sasuke se leva en grognant et descendit en bas. Il fit exprès de se donner une mine un peu triste, mais en réalité il était absolument furieux face à la bêtise de ce crétin. Il était en train de se faire chauffer de l'eau pour un thé quand il entendit Naruto descendre les escaliers. Vu la vitesse, c'était très timidement. Sasuke sentait très bien qu'il était maintenant à côté et le regardait, mais il continuait de l'ignorer.

« Sasuke… ? »

« … »

« Oïe, Sasuke ! »

« QUOI ? »

« T'es vraiment là ? »

…

« Bah oui, abrutit. »

« T'es vraiment revenu ? »

« Oui. »

« T'as vraiment rangé mon appartement ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu allais vraiment me payer des ramen ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'as vraiment attraper par le poignet ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu t'es vraiment occupé de moi quand j'étais bourré ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

« Du thé. »

« Gné ? »

J'ai déjà dit que cette expression était charmante sur sa tête de babouin ?

« J'ai fais du thé. Si tu en veux, tu en prends. Je vais à la douche. »

Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke prit congé et monta les marches, se permettant un sourire lorsqu'il passait devant les caméras. Personne ne verrait à quel point il mentait. Oui, il était absolument génial. Une fois dans la douche par contre, il perdit son sourire et repensa à tous ces évènements…

Il avait été si heureux que Naruto rêve qu'il revienne…

------------------------------Fin du Second Chapitre--------------------------------------

Sasuke : …

Naruto : …

Bubulle : Quoi, vous faites la grève d'insultes à mon égare ?

-Bubulle se fait poursuivre par des haches et des kunai enflammés-

Shikamaru : Dis-moi Temari, pourquoi tu es là ?

Temari : Gaara fait la grève. Il dit qu'il ne demandera pas de reviews tant qu'il ne sera pas considéré comme le petit copain officiel de Naruto.

Shikamaru : Ah. Bah qui va le faire alors ?

Saï qui sautille : Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

Temari : Aucune idée…

Saï : Moiii ! Moiiii !

Itachi : -Soupir- Bon… Review ?

Saï, déçu : Gwahaaaaa T-T, personne ne m'aime !


	4. Shopping et Jalousie !

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur **: Bubulle-Pastèque

**Résumé** : Yaoi. (Peut-être Lemon) Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… [Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote xD !

**Note** : Il s'agit donc d'un Sasu/Naru. Mon tout premier d'ailleurs ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction… En fait je n'en ai pas posté une seule sur ce site xD. Considérez donc que je suis novice et pardonnez mes erreurs ! Attention, peut-être un peu de Spoil ! Je ne connais pas la suite mais on me l'a raconté… La fic commence trois ans après le départ de Sasuke.

Homophobe, passez votre chemin ! Pour les autres, sachez que ce sera sans doute un fic Soft, ou plutôt, je ne pense pas faire de lemon… Mais si l'envie me prend et que vous me le demandez, alors je le ferai dans un chapitre à part et préviendrai qu'il est classé M ! Mais le reste est du genre K /T. Des propos un peu osé, sans plus… Enfin je crois xD. Pas dans l'introduction, et pas dans les tout premiers chapitres…

Bonne Lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Faudra aussi me souvenir de courir si il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !

**Review **: Motokolove, j'aime bien le faire souffrir un peu, mon petit Sasuke , merci encore pour ta Review et ta fidélité ! Ba-chan, ta Review ma fait trèèès plaisir ! Il est vrai que je fais souvent des fautes d'inattention… Et en plus mon correcteur Word ne les corrige pas le goujat ! Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer de faire attention. En tout cas merci encore et encore ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! M'ma-chan : Oui, Sasuke ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui ! (En même temps, je ne suis PAS n'importe qui ! –Chuuut On Ne me dit PAS chut !) Ahem… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! joliceur : comment ne pas continuer avec toutes ces reviews si encourageante ? leyya09 Merci Encore !!! Voici la suite… Et vive le français ! XD Oui bon, j'ai eu l'inspiration en français, s'pour ça aussi XD !

**oO°**Shopping et.. Jalousie ?!**°Oo**

Dieu seul devait savoir comment tout cela allait terminer. Mal ou bien, pour le moment Sasuke se fatiguait très vite de la situation. Mais pour se redonner du courage, il se souvenait qu'il faisait tourner tout le monde en bourrique et son sourire revenait. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, l'arrivée de son très cher frère pour en finir rapidement et pouvoir retourner s'exiler dans la forêt, comme un moine, ou comme Tarzan. Sasuke de la Jungle. Ne l'imaginez-vous donc pas déjà avec un pagne et hurlant en se balançant de liane en liane ? Magnifique ! Bref. Il n'attendait que ça. En fait, il attendait aussi autre chose. Un blond, dans la salle de bain, depuis une heure. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir la gueule de bois le ralentissait plus que d'habitude ? Non, sérieusement ? Le brun soupirait, faisait des aller retours dans la maison, regardait l'heure, grognait, jouait avec ses cheveux, regardait le plafond… Ce genre de choses géniales, quand on n'attendait PAS !

« NARUTO ! SORT DE LA OU JE RENTRE ! »

« Si tu rentres, je t'arrache les yeux et je m'en fais des boucles d'oreilles ! »

Depuis quand est-ce que ce gars savait répondre des choses aussi sadique ? Sasuke resta bête quelques secondes, puis posa sa main sur la poignée pour se mettre à secouer la porte.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! SORT ! On doit y aller ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Gna gna gna… »

Sasuke préférait quand le blond pensait être dans un rêve, en fait. Il n'aurait pas dut lui dire. Au moins, il aurait put lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait et lui dire ensuite : tu devais rêver. AAHHH il avait été trop bête sur ce coup là. Mais en ce moment, il lui semblait qu'il accumulait les erreurs. Comme celle de demander à Naruto de venir acheter des vêtements avec lui. Ah non, ça, c'était dans son plan génial pour faire croire qu'il était fou amoureux de cet abrutit. Comment les gens pouvaient vraiment penser qu'il disait la vérité ? Bref. Un miracle se produit, Naruto ouvrit la porte, habillé et prêt. Bon, d'accord il était très bien comme ça. Bon d'accord. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez suffisant pour faire attendre le GRAND Sasuke. Il allait lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Bref, ils sortirent donc dans la rue dans le but d'aller vers les magasins de Konoha. Mais en cours de route, Naruto se stoppa et fit un graaand sourire en agitant les bras. Quoi ? Qui ?

« SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII ! »

Qui ?

« Ah !!! Narutooo ! »

Une chose, moche, pâle, frêle, mal habillé, un sale sourire, un sale air de ressemblance avec lui avant. Non, il ne l'aimait pas du tout du tout du tout ce mec. Il sortait de nulle part et il lançait son grand sourire ! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Et puis pourquoi il s'énervait soudainement pour rien simplement en croisant son regard ? Il avança vers nous alors que Naruto continuait ses gesticulations particulièrement grotesques.

« Comment tu vas Naruto ? Ah, mais qui vois-je ? Serait-ce le deuxième plus grand de tous les traîtres de Konoha ? »

« Drôle. »

Un blanc. Assez imposant. Des éclaires. Naruto observa la scène, interdit, puis retrouva son sourire.

« Rooh Sai, arrêtes un peu ! Sasuke n'est pas un traître ! Toujours autant d'humour ! »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là, le prostitué ? »

Ouuuh Sasuke s'aimait. Ah oui il aimait beaucoup ce surnom. Cela lui allait à merveille ! Sai ne sembla pas bouger d'expression, mais lui-même étant champion toute catégorie de Mister Freeze, il remarqua le changement de regard. Puis, son regard redevint assez… machiavéliquement joyeux.

« Tsunade-sama m'a parlé d'une séance shopping… »

Cette femme… était… diabolique. Elle avait dut sentir qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. PAS DU TOUT !

« Et j'avais tellement envie de passer du temps avec mon petit Naru-chaaan ! »

… La scie ?

« Sai, tais toi UU M'appel plus comme ça ! On dirait que… »

« Que quoi Naru ? Qu'on est encore ensemble ? »

Le couteau ?

« ué… »

La tronçonneuse !

« Roh, fais pas ton timide. »

Il paraît que si on coupe le bras de quelqu'un, il peut se vider de son sang.

« C'était une superbe période, non … ? »

… Et en mourir !

« Je sais, mais bon… »

Non, Sasuke, soyons sérieux. Tu ne dois PAS te battre. Première raison : ta réintégration au village. Deuxième raison… AHAHAH vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous la donner si facilement ?

« Bon. Vous avez finit maintenant ? On y va oui ? »

Il allait définitivement détruire Tsunade en l'étouffant avec le bras coupé de ce Sai. Oui, c'était le plan. Vous ne rêvez pas, Sasuke est très gore depuis qu'il est revenu ! Bref, il lança un regard « de la mort qui tue que si jamais tu te le prend et que tu reste en vie je sais pas de quelle planète tu viens » à Sai, et se mit à avancer l'air absolument frustré. Il allait faire capoter tout son beau plan spéciale « je drague Naruto pour rester au village ». A moins que… Mais bien sur ! Tsunade voulait voir si il était jaloux ! Ah mon dieu ! Heureusement qu'il était intelligent, sinon, il n'aurait rien vu… Bref, il tourna la tête vers Naruto et Sai qui discutaient joyeusement, et plissa les yeux, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Ninja brun. Puis il les détourna et se renfrogna un peu plus. De toute façon, il s'en foutait en réalité d'avec qui sortait Naruto ! Et pourtant, ses envies de vengeances étaient… Trop forte. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke jouait le rôle du jaloux à la perfection. (Non, tu ne comprends pas Madame L'autatrice ! C'est juste que comme je suis le meilleur acteur du monde, je sais même jouer la comédie inconsciemment.) Soit, il jouait la comédie sans s'en rendre compte. Tellement qu'il ne vit pas le magasin et que Naruto dut l'attraper par la main pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

« Oïe, Sas'ke, réveil toi un peu bordel. »

Comment il me parle lui exactement ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Sasuke-kun, tu as perdu un morceau de ton cerveau chez Orochimaru ? »

Et toi, tu vas perdre ta langue.

« Ecoutes, Sai. Je suis absolument ravi que tu saches faire des phrases entières. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me le faire savoir. »

Et sur cette belle réplique, il referma sa main dans celle de Naruto et le tira avec lui vers les vêtements. Non mais je rêve, comment ce type pouvait se balader librement dans Konoha ? Il fallait l'enfermer ! Bref, Naruto protestait en lui annonçant qu'il lui arrachait la main. Sasuke la lâcha et se força à rougir en détournant les yeux et grommela un pardon. Aaah vraiment, il voulait rentrer. Mais il avait absolument besoin de vêtement. Ainsi prit-il rapidement une dizaine de pull noir en prenant bien soin de prendre la taille au dessus, même chose en pantalon. Des sous-vêtements parce que c'était important et puis… Et puis où était Naruto ? Sans doute encore à fricotter avec l'autre zouave ! Attend… Attend… QUOI ? Sasuke regarda autour de lui alors que la vendeuse continuait de lui dire que quand même, il devrait mettre des vêtements plus prêts du corps, ou tentait carrément de le faire essayer les sous-vêtements. Il lui mit tous les vêtements dans les mains en annonçant qu'il revenait, et avança d'un pas déterminer vers les cabines d'essayage. Si il était là, avec machin… Il tapait un scandale ! EN PLEIN MILIEU ! Rien à foutre ! Quoi ? De quoi je me laisse emporter par mon rôle ? Il est venu avec MOI à la base ! Comment ça une sucrerie que deux gosses se disputent ? C'est MOI qui suis supposé être amoureux, pas la chose. Ah, la Chose, oui ça lui va bien ça !

Sasuke, tu sais, tu t'embrouilles tout seul. Parfois, je ne suis même plus sur que tu joues la comédie !

Tais toi, toi. Retournes dormir, tu ne me manqueras pas.

Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, je ne te dirai rien sur Naruto.

Espèce de manipulateur !

Sasuke, tu embrouilles les lecteurs. Ils ne savent pas à qui tu parles.

Tsss…

Hum, reprenons. Il marchait donc furieusement vers les cabines et arriva apparemment au bon moment puisqu'une main agrippait le pull de Naruto pour tenter de l'attirer dans la cabine. Sai, tu vas MOURIR ! L'Evantail fit un super saut de la mort qui tue et réussit par une superbe technique à attraper Naruto et à le tirer en arrière. Grrrr. L'es vraiment pas content le Sasuke. Vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, ses Sharingans étaient activés. Malin ça T-T.

« Oh, Sas'ke, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il voulait que je lui donne mon avis sur un pantalon ! »

« Ouais, sur le comment tu allais lui ENLEVER ! »

Et là, Sasuke se stoppa. Il estima qu'il avait assez joué la comédie du jaloux face à Sai, et qu'il voulait vraiment rentrer. Tout avait changé à Konoha, il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être écarté. Non, sérieusement, il était prit d'un coup de déprime. (Bien sur, seulement parce qu'il se sentait rejeté par tout le monde, rien à voir avec ces deux là, rien du tout !). Il secoua la tête et fit demi-tour sous les yeux d'un Naru complètement hagard face aux réactions bizarre de son coéquipier, qui était déjà partit avec ses sacs pour l'appartement de notre cher Blondin complètement perdu. Sai sortit alors de la cabine et eut un rire amusé.

« Si après ça, tu ne vois rien, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi, j'sais rien. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres ! A plus Naru-chaaan ! »

Et PAF, il était plus là O.O. Naruto tourna la tête plusieurs fois de gauche à droite. Non mais quel était ce délire ? Sasuke qui faisait des crises, Sai qui parlait chinois, Sasuke qui faisait des crises… Non, ça il l'avait déjà pensé. Soyons sérieux, il ne comprenait plus rien. Soudain, il lui sembla que… AH ! Il avait promit à Sasuke d'aller avec lui, et il avait passé son temps avec Sai ! Voilà pourquoi il était comme ça. Il l'avait déçut ! Oh non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Il avait tellement prié pour le retour du brun, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Bon, il fallait se faire pardonner maintenant. Ouais mais comment. Il le connaissait pas si bien que ça lui, Sasuke. Bon, il allait improviser.

Cet Uchiwa était vraiment trop chiant T-T !

OH O.O ! Illumination !

Sasuke était donc rentré à l'appartement de Naruto et avait rangé ses affaires dans une partie de l'armoire qu'il avait put se dégager. Une fois fait, il était aller s'allonger sur le lit en regardant le plafond, calmant sa colère comme il le pouvait. Il se doutait que Tsunade le testait, et ça commençait à le peser. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, et avait l'impression que de faire semblant d'aimer Naruto n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire, c'était le pire. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de se convaincre lui-même alors qu'il n'était pas question qu'il tombe amoureux de cet emmerdeur porteur du Kyuubi ! Quoi ? Bah oui, je le sais. Vous pensiez que je faisait quoi toutes ces années ? Du jardinage ?

« OoohHHoooOHHHH Sasuke no Temeeeee ! »

Ah merde, il avait déjà finit ses petits jeux de mains avec l'autre Chose là ?

« SASUKE ! »

« MAIS HURLES PAS IMBECILE ! HITAAAI !»

L'idiot.

Il lui avait sauté dessus ! Non mais ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête à celui là ! Naruto était donc à califourchon sur le dos de Sasuke et le secouait dans tous les sens. Le brun commençait à se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale. Il aurait dut dire qu'il était amoureux de Sakura…

…

Hum, non. Bref, revenons-en à nos Naruto, si vous le voulez bien. Sasuke se retourna (quelle mauvaise idée, la position de maintenant était absolument suggestive… et l'autatrice adoooore ça !). bref, il s'était donc retourné et avait attrapé Naruto par les épaules pour le maintenir en place.

« Qu'est ce que tu FABRIQUE ? »

« T'es partis en boudant ! »

Gamin.

« Non. Je suis parti pour que tu puisses jouer avec ton supeeeerbe copain qui d'ailleurs, faut que tmfh… ? »

Sasuke Uchiwa est momentanément indisponible, veuillez laisser un message après la bip, une fois l'enregistrement terminé, vous pouvez raccrocher.

Bip

Bip

Bip

Biiiiip .

FIN du chapitre 3…

J'avais trop envie de le finir comme ça ! Juste pour sentir les regards de haines qui pleuvent sur moi…

Alors, qu'est ce que Naruto a fait ? L'a-t-il vraiment… ou a-t-il simplement… Eheh, faites attention je pourrai être sadique et ne pas mettre ce que vous pensez !

Ensuite, a qui est-ce que Sasuke parle ? Vous avez remarqué ? Une idée ? Ahahaah !

- - - -

Sasuke : Non mais, c'est quoi ces chapitres ? Je comprend plus rien O.O !

Naruto : Bah, je crois que tu étais jaloux de Sai.

Sasuke : o.O ? Vraiment ? AHAHAH… C'est là qu'on remarque que ce n'est que de la fiction.

Sai : Mais non, voyons !

Sasuke : Tiens, j'ai cru entendre une voix, je deviens fou !

Naruto : Oui, moi j'ai rien entendu o.O !

Neji : Bon, je vais être extrêmement gentil, et vous demander d'arrêter d'ignorer Sai !

Bubulle, bâillonne Neji : Oh, un voix ! XD

Gaara : SURTOUT, ne lui laissez pas de Review !

Kakashi : Voyons Kazekage, calmes-toi… Laissez lui une petite review quand même… Même pour dire que c'est nul et que vous souhaitez lui arracher le cœur 3 !


	5. Mentons à deux

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur **: Setsuki. (-pasteque)  
**Résumé** : Yaoi. (Peut-être Lemon) Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote xD !  
**Note** : Il s'agit donc d'un Sasu/Naru. Mon tout premier d'ailleurs ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction… En fait je n'en ai pas posté une seule sur ce site xD. Considérez donc que je suis novice et pardonnez mes erreurs ! Attention, peut-être un peu de Spoil ! Je ne connais pas la suite mais on me l'a raconté… La fic commence trois ans après le départ de Sasuke.  
Homophobe, passez votre chemin ! Pour les autres, sachez que ce sera sans doute un fic Soft, ou plutôt, je ne pense pas faire de lemon… Mais si l'envie me prend et que vous me le demandez, alors je le ferai dans un chapitre à part et préviendrai qu'il est classé M ! Mais le reste est du genre K /T. Des propos un peu osé, sans plus… Enfin je crois xD. Pas dans l'introduction, et pas dans les tout premiers chapitres…  
Bonne Lecture !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Faudra aussi me souvenir de courir si il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !  
**Reviews**: [MERCI à tous mes lecteurs, patients, je vous aime! Je vous aime! Même si vous me haïssez, sachez que vous êtes vengé, on me frappe au lycée chaque jour où je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre! XD]  
**Note de l'auteur**: Mes très chers lecteurs. Je sais, vous n'osiez plus y croire. Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas voir arriver ce prochain chapitre, honnêtement moi non plus. Mes plus sincères excuses pour le temps qu'il m'a prit... Voici la suite qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédent chapitres!

Vous noterez peut-être le changement de nom de plume, Setsuki, qui est mon pseudo dans la vie :) Comme il a déjà été prit sur le site je ne savais pas comment faire... Et bien voilà, il suffisait de décorer un peu le tout! Hihi! (Naruto: T'ey aussi mesquine dans la vie que dans tes histoires u_u')...

**.Mentons à deux.**

Sasuke marchait dans les rues de la ville, le regard obstinément détourné, apparemment le sol était devenu vachement plus intéressant que là où il allait.

« Sasuke attention! »

Naruto le tira en arrière et quand il releva les yeux, se fut pour voir un mur dans lequel il était à deux doigts d'enfoncer son parfait visage. Le brun soupira, non mais vraiment il fallait qu'il se concentre un peu! C'était assez difficile quand on marche main dans la main avec Naruto Uzumaki! OUI IL Y A BIEN ECRIT CE QUE VOUS LISEZ.

Oh, ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion, ce serai triste pour vous surtout quand on sait qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Non...

_[flashBack]_

_« Non. Je suis parti pour que tu puisses jouer avec ton supeeeerbe copain qui d'ailleurs, faut que tmfh… ? »_

_Naruto venait de poser sa main sur les lèvres de l'autre pour le faire taire, il parlait vraiment trop. Il était temps de mettre les choses au claire dans cette maison._

_Il se pencha doucement vers Sasuke et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'aller à son oreille pour y murmurer ces mots:_

_« Surtout, laisse moi faire, fais moi confiance juste cette fois. »_

_Te faire confiance petit renard idiot? Ah non merci!_

_TU VIENS DE M'EMBRASSER OU JE REVE? Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais VRAIMENT le tuer! _

_Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, il fallait qu'il se calme, et qu'il voit ce que lui voulait le blond qui venait de se redresser, le prenant par la main pour l'inviter à en faire de même, puis d'une façon absolument aguicheuse, il le fit aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. La bonne blague? Je ne me montrerai pas nu devant une imperfection comme toi, Uzumaki!_

_Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui et lâcha la main au brun avant de sourire doucement._

_« Désolé de t'avoir embrassé, c'était pour le besoin de la scène. »_

_« Comment tu as osé! Je suis outré! Et puis..._

_P-pardon? De la quoi? »_

_« De la scène. Je sais parfaitement que Tsunade nous observe, et que tu dis aux autres que tu m'aimes pour pouvoir rester au village. »_

_Naruto aurait donc un cerveau? Regardez par la fenêtre les gens, il est fort possible qu'il neige en été!_

_[Fin du Flash Back.] _

Fucking fuck, Naruto avait comprit quoi. Sasuke avait encore un peut de mal à le réaliser! Mais voilà, c'était le cas et franchement c'était très bien comme ça. Il ne blessait pas Naruto en lui mentant et en plus il allait pouvoir pousser le mensonge plus loin, comme maintenant où il se promenait en tourtereau main dans la main avec le renardeau. Mais bon, c'est pas cool. Je ne l'aime pas ce crétin arrogant je ne l'aime pas è_é. Et je n'aime pas ce poteau que j'ai faillis me prendre non plus! C'est pas un poteau, Sasu, c'était un mur.

« Ah, pardon. Je ne regarde pas où je vais... »

« Je me doute, avec ma splendide personne prêt de toi 8D. »

« Abrutit de Dobe de... »

Naruto posa son indexe sur les lèvres du brun et vint l'embrasser.

« allez arrêtes ton caprices trésor... »

JE VAIS LE TUER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il s'apprêta donc à tenir parole quand il se stoppa dans son élan, et ses doigts, au lieu de se refermer sur la gorge du blond, s'agrippèrent au haut de ce dernier et l'attira contre lui. Naruto rit un peu, et vint lui mordiller l'oreille pour y glisser:

« Ah, tu as enfin remarqué.. »

Ouais, c'est bon, enfonce le couteau dans la plais je ne te dirai rien. Soit, grand Maître Moi Le Premier Sasuke, nommé ainsi par lui même pour lui même, avait enfin réalisé la présence de Sakura qui se cachait plus loin. Il était tellement pensif en ce moment voilà hein voilà c'est de ta faute Naruto je deviens nul è_é! Mais oui, mais oui sasuke.

Oh chut Autatrice!

Sakura se cachait effectivement. Elle continuait de croire dur comme fer que tout ça n'était pas possible, alors elle les espionnait souvent, persuadée de ne pas être vue. Seulement ce qu'elle voyait ne la rassurait pas du tout. Oh non, pas du tout. Apparemment, ces deux là sortaient vraiment ensemble et même si parfois ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre pour se mordre à coup de mot blessant, ils finissaient toujours par des calins et des baisers.

Mais le moyen ultime de savoir si elle avait raison ou tord venait de se présenter et elle n'allait pas passer à côté! Alors aujourd'hui, elle ne les espionnait pas vraiment, elle voulait leur parler!

Elle avança donc finalement vers le couple.

« Hey vous deux! »

« Oh, Sakura-chan! Tu vas bien? »

« Oui Naruto, merci. Et vous? Sasuke, ça va? »

« Hmm. »

u_u...

« J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi Naruto! »

« Ah oui? Dis moi!!! »

« Gaara est en visite au village il t'attend avec impatience! »

...

Moment de silence absolu. Sasuke sembla ne pas comprendre, et puis soudainement... Gaara celui qui veut sortir avec Naruto!!! Il fit une drôle de tête, du genre « j'vais m'étouffer » et finalement il s'étouffa avec de l'air.

« P-pardon????! »

« Ah... euh oui... Sasuke... désolée j'avais oublié que... u_u ».

Sakura, menteuse, t'avais pas oublié que tu me l'avais dis!

Naruto pour ça part semblait ailleurs, il ne devait pas trop savoir comment réagir. Il devait faire semblant d'aimer Sasuke pour ne pas qu'il reparte de Konoha... Mais Gaara était là et il avait un faible pour lui... Le pauvre. Sasuke dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il le tira vers lui, le serrant apparemment avec possessivité et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« C'est pas parce qu'on doit faire ça que tu dois t'en priver, Naruto. Vas-y, je me contente de jouer les jaloux... »

Le blond acquieça et sourit, embrassant rapidement son « amant » qui ne se ferait jamais à ça vraiment c'était dérangeant, et qui le regarda partir. C'était fun, comme il se forçait ne pas avoir l'air pressé, baaaah il avait l'air d'une dinde quand il marchait xD.

« Naruto, la route est droite, c'est pas parce que t'es pressé d'aller me tromper que tu dois jouer les poules! »

« BAKA! Je t'aime! »

« Ouais. »

Sasuke croisa les bras.

Sakura le regarda un moment l'oeil luisant.

« Quoi? è_é»

Oulah, j'ai l'air un peu trop fâché moi.

« Rien rien 3. »

Et l'air de, « rien rien » justement, elle partit laissant notre pauvre brun ruminer.

C'était vraiment pas juste è_é!

Mon cher Sasuke, tu as l'air d'un gamin comme ça, allez va plutôt t'entraîner!

La ferme, sale démon, je t'écoutes pas.

Mais si tu m'écoutes, pour une fois qu'on est que tout les deux.

NANANANANAN JE T'ENTEND PASSSSS.

Sasuke Uchiwa, tu t'es battu corps et âme pour me foutre à l'intérieur de ton sale estomac, alors tu vas pas commencer!

Fuck, il aurait dut y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se farcir Hachibi, le démon serpent à huit queues...

END DU CHAPITRE.

Setsuki: Huhuhuhu, je sais, vous m'aimez! 8D

Naruto: Tu te spécialises dans la mesquinerie des fins de chapitres horribles?

Sasuke: Fuck u_u.

Naruto : Il est top court ce chapitre en plus !

Setsuki : Ouiiii je prépare la suite… muahahaha !!!

Sasuke : Fuck u_u.

Setsuki: Allez soyez sages mes enfants, sinon c'est dans le prochain chapitre les bisous bisous graou!!!

Sasuke: Fuck u_u.

Setsuki: Ouaiiis, Fuck °_°

Kakashi: Arrêtons le massacre... Review


	6. La Vérité sur Sasuke

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur **: Setsuki.  
**Résumé** : Yaoi. (Peut-être Lemon) Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote xD !  
**Note** : Il s'agit donc d'un Sasu/Naru. Mon tout premier d'ailleurs ! Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction… En fait je n'en ai pas posté une seule sur ce site xD. Considérez donc que je suis novice et pardonnez mes erreurs ! Attention, peut-être un peu de Spoil ! Je ne connais pas la suite mais on me l'a raconté… La fiction commence trois ans après le départ de Sasuke.  
Homophobe, passez votre chemin ! Pour les autres, sachez que ce sera sans doute un fic Soft, ou plutôt, je ne pense pas faire de lemon… Mais si l'envie me prend et que vous me le demandez, alors je le ferai dans un chapitre à part et préviendrai qu'il est classé M ! Mais le reste est du genre K /T. Des propos un peu osé, sans plus… Enfin je crois xD. Pas dans l'introduction, et pas dans les tout premiers chapitres…  
Bonne Lecture !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Faudra aussi me souvenir de courir s'il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !  
**Reviews**:

Oui oui, les miracles ça existe. J'ai beaucoup lu de fanfiction, et j'ai eu envie de reprendre mon travail.

Merci encore pour toutes les reviews ! Je suis désolée du temps d'attente ! Vraiment désolée ! Au fait, j'étais au Japon, vous savez, Kyoto est tout à fait l'idée que je me ferai de Konoha !

**oO°**La vérité sur Sasuke**°Oo**

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Naruto rejoindre Gaara ? Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il se demandait si ça marchait avec son plan, déjà. Parce que franchement, un vrai jaloux aurait catégoriquement refusé. M'enfin, il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher Naruto d'aller mettre ses fesses on ne savait pas trop où. Ce n'était pas vraiment son amant, et surtout, Naruto lui était d'une grande aide cette fois, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareil. Et malgré toutes ces bonnes pensées qui avaient toutes l'air tout à fait bien placées… Il ne pouvait rien faire. Non, rien faire contre la colère qui le prenait. C'était horrible ! A imaginer Naruto faire des choses avec Gaara, il n'avait qu'une envie, tout détruire !

Ce n'était pas comme si il n'en avait pas le pouvoir ! Il le pouvait parfaitement, tout casser. La raison ? Un sale serpent. Dans l'espoir de devenir plus fort, il avait eut cette idée bizarre d'accueillir un certain démon serpent à huit queue, Hachibi. Et franchement, des fois, il se demandait s'il réfléchissait avant d'agir. Mais, ce n'était pas comme si il allait faire demi-tour. En tous les cas, il avait finit par admirer le blondinet qui venait de filer pour jouer avec un de ses congénères. Supporter une présence en soit, ce n'était pas pratique. Cela dit, de sa rencontre avec Kyubi, il était beaucoup moins insupportables que Hachi. Bordel, c'était comme si Orochimaru avait décidé de devenir pervers et lui lançait des remarques acerbe à longueur de journée. Malheureusement, cela affectait aussi pas mal son comportement, et il espérait sans grande conviction que ça n'allait pas trop se remarquer.

Humm… Beaucoup de pensée pour pas grand-chose, il finissait quand même par tourner en rond dans le minuscule appartement de Naruto, non ? Enfin, qu'y pouvait-il. En plus, c'était pour son rôle. Oui, son rôle, voilà tout. Il n'était pas tellement jaloux. Et puis, c'était injuste de toute façon, pourquoi était-il obligé de rester ici ? La demeure Uchiwa était quand même vachement plus confortable ! Et puis, pourquoi ses pensées n'étaient-elles pas organisées un minimum ? Raah il ne tenait plus, maintenant, c'était l'heure d'aller arracher Naruto à Gaara. Il devait être le Sasuke amoureux ? Eh beh voilà ! Il allait l'être !

C'est donc tout à faire convaincu qu'il partait sur une bonne attention que Sasuke finit par prendre la route pour le centre de Konoha, où il pensait trouver ce couple improbable se promener ou même… Manger des ramens, ah ça, il imaginait très bien la scène ! Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il ne tarderait pas à arrêter cette idylle ! Sasuke, briseur de couple, Ahahah ! … Bref, décidant de faire comme si il n'avait pas vraiment pensé ça, et n'avait pas vraiment eut ce sourire conquérant, le brun repéra sa proie. Les deux hommes marchaient simplement, puis disparurent au coin d'une ruelle. Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi tout d'un coup ça le stressait tellement ! Que faisaient-ils dans ce coin de rue ? Sasuke se fit discret, fit en sorte de faire disparaître son chakra et se camoufla pour approcher.

Gaara était penché au dessus de Naruto et lui lançait un regard perçant, Sasuke se sentit bouillir mais resta silencieux.

« Alors, Naruto… ? Ma proposition ? »

« Gaara… c'est… enfin c'est très gentil mais… Je dois rester ici pour… Aider Sasuke. »

Attendez, il n'avait quand même pas osé dire à Gaara qu'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble ?

« Mais on s'en fou de Sasuke ! Il trouvera un autre moyen de réintégrer le village. »

Si O.O. Il avait osé le dire à Gaara ! Sasuke fit une tête de trois mètre de long. Comment pouvait-il avoir trahit leur secret ? Juste le dire pour les beaux yeux d'un autre mec ! Il se sentait trahit et…. Non, euh, il s'en foutait. Naruto faisait ce qu'il voulait ça ne le concernait pas. Il était juste en colère parce que… _Parce que tu adores avoir un secret à partager avec lui, Sasuke ! _Ferme là, serpent pourri ! Juste parce qu'il met ma vie en danger si il commence à parler sans raison aucune oui ! Il ne réfléchit donc vraiment jamais, ce mec ! Pourquoi ai-je dis que j'étais amoureux de lui u_u ? Quelle idée débile ! Sakura aurait fait l'affaire…

« Non Gaara… C'est… Important pour moi. »

« Alors tu vas compromettre notre relation pour un traitre qui reviens ici sans raison ? »

EHHH je ne reviens pas sans raison moi ! Ne commence pas à m'emmerder sale rat des sables ! _Sasuke, tu reviens sans raison. _Je reviens pour chopper mon frère qui court derrière cet idiot de blond ! C'est une très bonne raison de revenir ici ! _Les conneries des habitants de ton village de pacifiste veulent qu'on revienne pour protéger ceux qui nous sont proche. _ Ah bordel, c'est vrai ça. Mais bon, ils croient que je suis ici pour Naruto, rien d'important !

« J'ai tellement… tellement voulu qu'il rentre… »

« Je peux pas croire que tu l'aimes encore ! »

« C'est juste que… »

Sasuke venait finalement de faire marche arrière et de retourner à l'appartement du blond. Qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Naruto l'aimait ? Ah mais ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! Pas du tout ! Sasuke n'avait pas écouté. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Cet idiot de Naruto, on n'en fera pas un deuxième comme lui ! _Heureusement d'ailleurs ! _Comment je vais m'en sortir moi à la fin ? Je sens déjà les pots cassés s'il m'aime ! Sasuke claqua la porte de l'appartement et fila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça de tenir un rôle pareil.

Oh et puis il s'en foutait bien de blesser Naruto ou qui que ce soit d'autre ! Ils feraient ce petit jeux quelques mois et puis diraient qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus. Tout cela n'impliquait que de s'embrasser rapidement et de se tenir la main. Naruto survivrai et finirait bien par oublier. Et puis comment avait-il put avoir des sentiments pareil à son égard ? Ce n'était pas possible ça ! Abrutit de Naruto…Sasuke finit par prendre une douche et partit s'allonger pour dormir un peu. Dans ces moments là, il regrettait de ne plus être un ninja. Une bonne mission lui aurait remonté le moral. _Bah alors petite créature fragile, tu déprimes ? Je vois que tu es si bon acteur que tu t'es pris à ton propre jeu… _ Ta gueule Hachi. Pas besoin de tes remarques. _Tu sais si tu veux assouvir un quelconque désir sur Naruto, pas de problème pour moi ! Je serai ravi d'y assister ! _ Arrête tes conneries j'ai dis ! Je ne veux pas de cet idiot de Naruto !

Sasuke se redressa doucement et fixa son regard sur un coin de la pièce où une des caméras était placée. Celle là, elle l'intriguait. A quoi servait de mettre une caméra fixée sur le lit. Elle se foutait bien de les voir dormir non ? _Hmm, t'es vraiment un cas Sasuke, pour penser de cette façon pure et innocente u_u. Je doute que Naruto soit aussi empoté que toi à ce sujet ! _Sasuke s'assit simplement en soupirant, ignorant simplement la débilité de ce démon serpent qui parlait sans rien dire. Bon d'accord, c'était Naruto qui avait finit par dire que c'était plus logique de dormir ensemble puisqu'ils étaient filmés. Mais le traitre revenu à Konoha ne voyait pas les choses jusqu'au bout. Et ça l'agaçait grandement. Tout simplement parce qu'il sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, et il sentait aussi que Naruto savait quoi mais ne voulait pas lui dire u_u.

En parlant de Naruto, il l'entendit rentrer. Sasuke n'avait pas envie de jouer les sociables, encore un peu choqué par cette histoire de Naruto amoureux de lui. Faut le comprendre le petit Sasuke, il n'a pas l'habitude que ses plans fonctionnent mal. QUOI QUE, ses plans fonctionnaient TOUJOURS mal quand Naruto mettait les pieds dedans ! Cet idiot de Naruto ! Il foutait toujours tout en l'air ! A croire qu'au dessus de son berceau, la seule fée qui s'y était penchée était la fée catastrophe. Il aurait bien dit Carabosse, mais la beauté de cet idiot de Naruto n'était pas négligeable.

Soit, il décida donc de faire semblant de se coucher pour éviter toute conversation avec le blond. Allongé, les yeux fermés, il l'entendit entrer dans la chambre et ne broncha pas, feignant un sommeil calme mais profond. Il l'entendit aller dans la salle de bain – à croire que c'était le refuge de chacun.

Oh !

Sasuke eut soudain une idée. Il allait feindre une petite dispute avec Naruto. Juste pour se venger du blond qui avait parlé à Gaara, et en plus, pour amuser leur spectatrice la vieille à grosse poitrine.

Il fit mine de s'étirer alors que Naruto sortait de la salle de bain.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hn. »

Naruto sembla hésiter tout d'un coup. Sasuke jusque là jouait le jeu alors ce « hn » qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis quelques temps le surprit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hm. »

Le blond eut l'air perplexe. Quand soudainement il se dit que Sasuke devait jouer son rôle jaloux à cause de Gaara.

« Tu m'en veux d'être allé voir Gaara ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et s'avança persuadé d'être dans le bon rôle, se posant sur le bord du matelas.

« Il ne s'est rien passé tu sais. » Sasuke prit le coussin pour le poser sur sa tête et se cacher. « Allez boude pas. Fais-moi confiance ! » Supplia-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de Sasuke pour le caresser doucement. Sasuke se sentit prêt lui bondir dessus pour lui faire passer l'envie de le tripoter mais se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il laissa le coussin glisser pour poser son regard sur Naruto, avant de lui cracher un : « J'ai tendance à croire que ta langue est trop libre quand t'es avec ce mec ! » Ooh Superbe puissance que je suis, quel beau jeu de mot ! Et a voir la tête de cet idiot de Naruto, il avait comprit.

Oui, Naruto avait comprit. Et il n'apprécia pas, ça voulait dire qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Sasuke avait été dans les parages… L'avait-il entendu dire à Gaara que… Bref ! Il n'était pas content ! Sasuke l'avait espionné ! Très bien alors il allait se venger à sa propre façon. Naruto se pencha au dessus du brun, sa main remontant sur son torse le caressant au travers du tissu.

« En même temps, faut bien que ma langue trouve à faire vu que tu ne fais rien pour l'occuper. » Sasuke posa son regard sur le blond qui souriait en coin. Il attrapa sa main pour la retirer d'un coup et se redresser. Mais bien sur ! Voilà ! Tsunade avait mit cette caméra pour… vérifier qu'ils faisaient des trucs… de couple quoi. AHHHHHHHHHH QUELLE PERVERRRRSSEEEEEE ! Je la déteste cette sale… AAAAAHHHH u_u. Non mais quelle idée ! Elle voulait voir s'ils couchaient ensemble ? _Bordel Sasuke, il était temps que tu le remarques ! _Mais pourquoi personne ne me dit rien à moi aussi ? T_T. _Je croyais que tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde très cher ? _Sasuke fixait le blond effaré. Il était maintenant dans une situation très emmerdante, et au finale, il oubliait le petit problème Gaara. Parce que là, si cet idiot de Naruto avait raison, ce qui en plus était le cas (dieu que ça lui coutait de l'admettre ça ! U_U)…

Alors ils allaient devoir…

Mais…

Non !

« J'ai pas envie de faire ça dans ton lit pourri. » Quelle excuse… pitoyable. Alors là, il dépassait Kakashi et ses grands-mères imaginaires ! Naruto d'ailleurs, avait froncé un sourcil. Oui bah me regarde pas comme ça ! Il est hors de question qu'on le fasse, et je sais parfaitement que tu pensais que j'allais céder, mais, c'est juste hors de question ! Je ne suis pas acteur porno, juste acteur tout court, non mais oh ! Je ne peux pas croire que Naruto ait pu espérer une seconde que je dise oui ! « De toute façon, comme tu l'as si bien dis, t'as cas aller voir ton Gaara chéri. » ajouta-t-il presque en crachant, se mettant sur le ventre, position je boude extrême.

« T'as pas confiance en moi bordel ! » S'énerva le blond qui vint s'asseoir sur les fesses de Sasuke O.O. Le brun cru qu'il allait l'envoyer par la fenêtre mais toute cette agitation ne lui faisaient oublier qu'à moitié qu'ils étaient filmés. Bordel de caméra. Bordel de Tsunade. Bordel d'idiot de Naruto ! S'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Bien sur qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ! Il ne faisait confiance à personne il n'allait pas commencer maintenant pour les beaux yeux d'un blondin ! Il se tourna sur le dos, son regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. D'abord, on sentait qu'il avait très envie de lui dire que effectivement, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais, pour les besoins de la scène, il baissa les yeux. « Si. »

Mais Naruto avait bien compris la vraie réponse derrière ce regard noir et glacé. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour protéger le secret de Sasuke, mais c'était douloureux. « Je vais sortir un peu… Ca me frustre. » Sasuke regarda le blond sans comprendre ce qui le frustrait, puis baissa les yeux pour voir leur position. Il n'eut le temps de rien, Naruto était déjà en bas et sortait dehors. L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux dans un soupir absolument désespéré avant de se lever pour aller à la cuisine et se faire un thé, espérant au fond de lui que ça allait lui passer et qu'il allait se calmer. Tsunade commençait sans doute à avoir des doutes à cause de leur comportement étrange. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.  
Il s'attendait même à la voir tout de suite débarquer pour essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Comme de par hasard, d'ailleurs, on frappa. Sasuke s'avança doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit sur l'Hokage. Pff, trop prévisible. Il eut tout de même l'air surprit, mais dépité pour rappeler la dispute de plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Sasuke, tu fais une drôle de tête. »

« Sans doute de vous voir sans raison, c'est très difficile psychologiquement. » cracha-t-il presque en se reculant pour la laisser entrer. Tsunade n'y fit pas attention, persuadée que ce pauvre Sasuke était juste ébranlé par la dispute qu'elle avait vu et qu'elle n'était pas supposée avoir vu d'ailleurs.

« Il y a un problème avec Naruto ? Il est en train de déprimer sur des ramens chez Sakura. » Bah voilà, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot. Mais quelle excuse bidon… Sasuke grogna et partit s'asseoir sur un canapé qu'il avait prit soin d'offrir à ce débile de Naruto qui n'en avait pas jusqu'ici.

« Petite dispute avant d'aller se coucher je suppose. » Dit-il en faisant tourner sa cuillère d'un air soucieux qu'il se forçait à adopter. La bonne nouvelle étant que depuis qu'il sortait avec Naruto, il pouvait se montrer plus expressif pour son rôle, comme si l'amour avait ouvert son cœur. Mais la vérité était tout autre… Bref.

« A quel sujet ? Tu veux peut être m'en parler ? » Cette femme est une vrai commère friante de la vie amoureuse des autres simplement parce que la sienne n'a jamais eut lieu, sous peine d'avoir écrasé tous ses amants avec sa poitrine !

« Des trucs privés. »

« Avec Naruto ? »

« Non, avec ma main droite. »

Ok, c'était peut être un peu poussé, surtout vu la tête de cette vieille perverse. Mais elle m'a cherché !

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Sasuke. Je me doute que tu n'as pas beaucoup de confident ! »

« Et c'est très bien comme ça ! »

« Didonc, c'est pas parce que tu es frustré que tu peux me parler sur ce ton ! »

« QUI est frustré ? »

« Je sais que vous ne faites rien avec Naruto, il me l'a dit lui-même, dans un élan de désespoir ! »

Maaaaaaaaaaaaais queeeellle menteuse ! Quelle menteuse abjecte ! Je sais que t'es qu'une amatrice de relations entre hommes ! T'attends que çaaaa ! Non Sasuke, respire, respire un grand coup.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, ce que je fais avec mon petit copain. »

« Ecoute, sincèrement, quand on a un beau gosse comme Naruto dans son lit et qu'on n'en frissonne même pas, c'est qu'on est soit hétéro, sois pas du tout amoureux de lui. »

Sasuke laissa un grand blanc s'installer à cette annonce. Il ne savait pas si il devait soit faire remarquer à Tsunade qu'il était peu probable que sans les caméras elle s'en soit rendu compe, sois s'effrayer des doutes que commençait à avoir l'hokage. Alors, il allait devoir coucher avec Naruto ? Il frissonna.

« Je l'aime ! Je vous interdit dans douter ! C'est juste que… » Le brun se força à rougir.

« Que… ? oui ? que quoi ? »

« J'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, moi… » Il baissa les yeux.

Et le pire dans tout ça…  
C'était qu'il n'avait pas mentit.

Je sais, je sais… Mes fins sont toujours aussi…

Mais que voulez vous….

Allez, sachez que dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai prévu quelques péripéties douteuses !

Et que, si vous êtes sages (enfin, vous l'avez sans doute été plus que moi…)

Ca va yaoiyé !

Je vous aiiiiime !

Et vous, vous avez aimez ? Laissez-moi votre avis !


	7. Un peu plus vrai

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur **: Setsuki.

**Résumé** : Yaoi. Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote xD !

**Note : Je ****change le rating de la fic' qui passe T!** ** Cela dit, je pense que ça deviendra plus concret dans le chapitre 8… Affaire à suivre.**

**[ **A l'origine, je voulais que cette fic' fasse 7 Chapitres… Alors ça me fait rire de voir que ce 7ème chapitre ne marque pas la fin !]

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Il faudra aussi que je me souvienne de courir s'il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !

**Reviews**: Comment je suis trop touchée par vos reviews ! Merci de me lire, et continuez de me donner vos avis ! J'y tiens ! Et encore merci ! Quant à toi koalamanga, je sais que je t'ai sur Facebook… Je vais te trouver ! J'ai faillis retarder la mise en ligne de ce chapitre à cause de toi xD. (Oui je t'envoie la colère de mes lecteurs ! Comme tu le dis, Alois me va si bien !)

**oO°**Un peu plus Vrai**°Oo**

Sasuke regardait un tas de livre sur la table en face de lui, l'air négligent. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Pourquoi avoir fait une déclaration pareille à Tsunade ? Peut-être que sans le savoir, il devenait suicidaire, ou idiot. A force de fréquenter Naruto, il devenait sans doute idiot oui. Il vota pour cette proposition en faisant tomber les bouquins sur le sol d'un coup de pied rageur.

L'Hokage était devenue totalement hystérique en apprenant qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait. Elle avait décidé de lui apprendre les choses de la vie pour le bien de son couple avec Uzumaki. L'Uchiwa soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Des livres gays. Pitié quoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait des trucs pareils aussi ? Voilà la vraie question. Le brun soupira – encore, et finalement se leva pour sortir. Mais il se souvint que ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses possibilités. Sortir sans Naruto ! Dans tous les cas il était piégé. Et là, Naruto lui en voulait d'avoir surprit sa conversation avec Gaara. Oui mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait trahit leur secret !

Cet idiot de blond pouvait bien être blessé autant qu'il le voulait, Sasuke n'était pas des plus heureux non plus. Il grogna en donnant un coup en plus dans les pauvres ouvrages, et finalement monta à l'étage pour s'allonger. Cette journée avait été trop fatigante et il en avait marre de tout ça. Si Itachi pouvait se dépêcher de débarquer ça l'arrangerait. Beaucoup. Ou pas…

La nuit passa et Naruto ne rentrait toujours pas. L'Uchiwa commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il fit le ménage, rangea, lu, tourna en rond, cria même un « NARUTO ! » rageur mais rien. Il était juste seul. Lui, seul, esseulé, solitaire dans sa solitude. Avec les livres de la vieille. Il n'allait pas partir bien loin comme ça. Et puis, chaque fois que son regard croisait une horloge, il pensait au blond.

Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Il se sentait comme un lion en cage. Ou un serpent, n'est ce pas ? _Tu n'as cas sortir, Sasuke… _ Ah bah tiens, tu as raison, pourquoi pas me donner de mauvaises idées maintenant ? On n'a que ça à faire ! Gagner la confiance de l'Hokage était bien assez difficile comme ça, hein. _Tu t'inquiète tellement pour Naruto pourtant.. _ Je me fou royalement de ce petit blond ! _ Oui, bien sur… _Le brun ne tenait plus. Ce sale serpent avait peut être un peu trop raison. Il pensait à Naruto. Sasuke se posa sur le canapé et décida de feuilleter les « œuvres » qu'on lui avait prêtés. Ca l'occuperait non ?

En regardant les images, il comprit qu'il était question de manga. Et là dedans, les histoires étaient totalement niaises. Des déclarations d'amour à profusion, et on ne parle pas de leurs ébats plus que nombreux. Non mais sérieusement… Comme si en vrai, c'était possible. Allez on se dit je t'aime et d'un coup c'est sexe et rock'n'roll ! Le brun cru ne plus en finir tellement il soupirait. Plus que lassant, il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Si il devait avoir vraiment une relation un jour, ce serait loin d'être aussi coulant et écœurant. En fait, Sasuke ne s'était jamais vraiment questionné sur le sujet.

Il n'aurait pas cru avoir à le faire un jour. Et puis, il se demanda si Naruto s'y connaissait mieux. Sans doute que oui. Quel genre de relation voudrait le blond ? Comment se comportait-il quand il aimait vraiment ? Ah, oui… Naruto l'aimait lui. En imaginant la déception de Gaara, il se sentit sourire. Encore une fois, il était premier partout, même dans le cœur de cet abrutit aux yeux bleus. Sur cette bonne pensée, le brun reposa ce qu'il tentait de lire et s'allongea. Dans le fond, il attendait que Naruto daigne enfin revenir.

Seulement quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il sembla évident que son « petit-ami » n'était pas rentré. Maintenant, ça devenait inquiétant. Après une douche rapide, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et sortit.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Je veux voir Naruto ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un anbu se tenait devant lui.

« Sasuke, vous devez rester à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne me gênerai pas pour vous arracher chaque partie de votre corps violement si vous ne me dites pas ou est Naruto. »

Il n'en pouvait plus qu'on le prenne pour un con. Là, il y avait un souci ! Son regard froid et en colère fit frissonner l'anbu, il le vit tout de suite. Ce manège l'agaçait.

« Amenez moi Naruto maintenant, ça suffit. »

« Sasuke. Entrez. Vous devrez voir ça avec l'Hokage. »

« Je me fou royalement de cette ahurie hystérique perverse ! Mon copain n'est pas rentré depuis trois jours ! Rendez-le-moi ! » Wow. C'était sortit tout seul. Il n'avait pas pu le retenir. Sasuke reprit son souffle, perdant totalement son calme. A ce moment, Tsunade arriva tout sourire. Bien sur, encore un de ses plans ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouquant ? »

« Faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Où est Naruto ? C'est quoi ce plan foireux encore ? »

« Ton copain te manque ? »

« Vous l'avez enfermez quelque part ? »

« … »

« J'vais le chercher. » Le brun du reprendre un peu de sa superbe avant d'avancer, évitant l'anbu qui ne su pas si il devait le retenir ou non.

« Sasuke, tu n'as pas le droit de te promener seul. Si tu le fais, je vais devoir t'emprisonner. »

C'était ça ? Elle voulait voir si il choisirait sa liberté ou Naruto ? Pourquoi ? Alors il s'était grillé en refusant de coucher avec le blond ? Il allait devoir le faire. Mais d'abord… Fallait le retrouver.

« Pour ça, il faudrait m'attraper. » dit-il avec un sourire, disparaissant sous les yeux abêtit de Tsunade et de l'anbu. Il n'avait pas prévu un instant de dévoiler ses capacités. Mais, un Sasuke amoureux, pour celui qui a gagné son cœur, ça ferait n'importe quoi…

C'est ce qu'il pensa en arrivant au bureau de la blonde à forte poitrine. Quelques instants plus tard, il donnait un grand coup dans une porte fermée à clé où Naruto attendait assit sur le lit. Aucune résistance, pas de combat. Tsunade avait juste voulu tester ses réactions alors ? Ou pensait-elle que Sasuke n'aurait pas réussis à atteindre la « cellule » ? Naruto le regardait avec l'air tellement bête que Sasuke se promit d'oublier très vite la vision.

« J'y crois pas, il t'a fallu TROIS JOURS pour venir me chercher ! »

Hm. Ok alors deux secondes. Je viens le chercher, je risque la prison, et même pire, pour lui. Et la seule chose qu'il capte, c'est les trois jours pour venir. Je vais le tuer. Je vais mélanger son sang avec celui de Sai et l'anbu de tout à l'heure. Je donnerai le tout à manger à Tsunade, d'ailleurs.

Sur ce, Sasuke s'avança simplement, prenant Naruto dans ses bras et fermant les yeux. « Putain Naruto, j'ai flippé. »

Il n'était plus trop sur d'avoir menti pour les besoins de la scène ou parce qu'il s'était inquiété quand même. Naruto était la cible de son frère, c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu après tout. Il sentit les bras du captif passer autour de lui et son souffle se déposer dans son cou. « Désolé. Elle m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Encore heureux ! Si Naruto avait coopéré, Sasuke l'aurait tué. Tout de suite. Le brun, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas lâché l'autre, finit par se reculer gêné.

« N'empêche, trois jours avant de t'inquiéter pour moi ! »

« Hn. Ca va le blond. Déjà je… »

Il se stoppa au moment où Naruto vint l'embrasser. Sasuke fut à deux doigts de le repousser mais il comprit. Là, il avait été à deux doigts de se vendre. Pas de doute, ils étaient encore filmés. Des fois, Naruto n'était pas si idiot. Bon, évidemment, il n'irait pas le lui répéter, ce serait du suicide social. Sasuke ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres de son 'petit ami' se séparaient des siennes.

« Vu qu'on s'était disputés, j'me suis dis que tu avais fuis chez Sakura, quelque chose comme ça… »

« Normal qu'on se soit disputé oui ! Tu m'as espionné ! »

« J'ai pas confiance en Gaara ! Toi par contre un peu trop. »

« J'ai mes raisons ! Et t'as cas me donner envie de rester avec toi si tu veux pas que j'aille voir ailleurs… »

Quoi quoi quoi ? Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il insinuait ? Sasuke entendait du chantage. Il se pinça les lèvres, agacé, et poussa Naruto sur le pauvre lit qu'on lui avait légué, s'asseyant au dessus de lui.

« Ah tiens ? Dis m'en plus à ce sujet, Na-ru-to… »

« Tu m'as très bien compris. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi certain que toi. »

L'Uchiwa avait envie de rire. Naruto devenait tout blanc. Peut être que Naruto n'arrivait plus à jouer la comédie à ce niveau là : autrement dit, Sasuke avait reprit le dessus !

« J'en ai marre que tu sois coincé ! » Oh en fait, il avait retrouvé sa langue ? En parlant d'elle, Sasuke vint lui kidnapper, une main se glissant sous le haut du blond.

Et si à ce moment, vous pensez qu'il avait lu ça dans les yaois de Tsunade, vous avez raison. N'oublions pas qu'il est bon élève. Alors qu'il sentait le corps de l'Uzumaki se réchauffer, ce dernier le repoussa.

« Sasuke ! »

« Quoi ? C'est ce que tu veux non ? » Il sourit doucement. « Ca me va. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » Le blond le poussa finalement et partit en courant, laissant un Sasuke ravi. Même si son visage restait juste impassible. Maintenant, ce n'était plus de sa faute si ils n'avaient pas de relation de couple, sa sincérité ne serait plus remise en cause. En attendant là, il l'avait laissé en plan !

« Enfoiré. Jamais satisfait. » Marmonna-t-il en se levant, revenant à l'appartement.

Il entra et fut surprit du vide de l'endroit. Pas de Tsunade ou d'anbu. Quand il monta à l'étage, il vit Naruto allongé dans son lit, face à la fenêtre.

« J'ai un peu du mal à te suivre. » Soupira-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le lit. Passant une main dans les cheveux de l'abrutit de service, il vit un peu de son visage. Pourquoi si triste ? Avec les caméras autour d'eux, ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de vraiment parler, et ça c'était très gênant.

« Je pense que si tu as passé trois jours dans cette pièce, une bonne douche est ce qu'il te faut ! » glissa le brun à l'oreille de son ancien coéquipier.

« Mais t'es dégueulasse bordel ! Tu crois pas que je suis resté trois jours sans me laver ? » S'indigna d'un coup Naruto, apparemment totalement choqué par les paroles de Sasuke.

Ce dernier eut l'air parfaitement blasé. Mais quoi ? Bien sur qu'il espérait que Naruto se soit lavé ! Ce blond ne réfléchissait donc qu'une minute pas jour ou quoi ? Il avait épuisé son quota de bonne résolution ? L'Uchiwa prit une grande inspiration interne, ne croyant déjà pas à ce qu'il allait dire.

« C'était plutôt l'idée de prendre une douche avec toi qui m'attirais mais soit, j'irai seul. »

Le brun se leva en soupirant, jouant toujours son merveilleux rôle et entrant dans la salle de bain où il se permit de tirer la tronche dirons-nous. Oui, plus que d'habitude. Il commençait à ne plus savoir où étaient les limites de son jeu d'acteur, ni où il allait comme ça. Naruto l'aimait vraiment et ça devait le faire souffrir, il n'y avait pas fait attention avant de voir cet air si triste dans les yeux du blond. Lui-même s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il avait pu s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer. _Tomber amoureux de l'Uzumaki. Voilà un élément que tu n'avais pas inclus dans ton super plan, super Uchiwa. _Tomber amoureux de lui ? Ja-mais. Impossible. _Tais toi. J'suis le plus emmerder je te signal. T'as choisi le porteur de Kyuubi. _

Sasuke grogna et décida de véritablement prendre une douche, se glissant sous l'eau chaude en soupirant les yeux fermés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il les rouvrit et que Naruto se trouvait juste en face de lui, et pas plus habillé que ça en plus ! Il l'avait même pas sentit arriver !

Le blond plaqua ses mains sur la paroi derrière l'autre, de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Tu as entendu ma discussion avec Gaara. Tu sais ce qu'il en est. J'ai accepté de te couvrir parce que j'ai passé les dernières années à te chercher. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de laisser passer cette chance. Je me doute aussi que tu es revenu avec une idée précise en tête. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je le sais et… »

« Naruto… »

« Nan tais toi je parle. J'ai accepté, et ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Alors je sais que l'idée c'est de faire semblant, mais sois un peu moins réaliste s'il te plaît. Au moins par respect pour moi. » A cette dernière phrase il plongea son regard dans les yeux ébahit du brun.

_Je crois que tu peux retirer la remarque sur le fait d'être intelligent seulement une minute par jour. _

« Tu parles de réalisme, monsieur je suis nu et totalement collé à ton corps ? » Naruto sursauta et se recula, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de se reculer.

« Je suis revenu parce que c'est toi qu'Itachi veut. Et que moi, je veux Itachi. »

« Et ? »

« Et donc, en un sens, je suis revenu pour toi. Maintenant, Uzumaki, que les choses soient claires, une relation de couple réel avec toi n'as jamais vraiment fait parti de mes plans. Je ne le conçois d'ailleurs toujours pas. »

Naruto baissa les yeux, comme déçu, il semblait s'attendre à un revirement de situation qui n'était pas venu. « Seulement… » Le blond releva la tête.

« C'est pas évident de faire semblant, avec toi. Ca ne l'a jamais été. »

Lorsqu'il aurait du le tuer mais n'y était pas parvenu… Faire semblant de le faire pour l'honneur.

Lorsque parfois en mission Naruto avait été si proche et qu'il avait détourné son chemin. Faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Même plus jeune, faire semblant de le détester alors qu'il reconnaissait en Naruto des qualités de Ninja exemplaire. Faire semblant. Encore.

Sasuke vint déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de se reculer. « Pour l'instant, tu devrais aller dormir, je termine ma douche et j'arrive. »

Le blond ne semblait plus savoir quoi penser ou quoi faire, Sasuke du donc le pousser en dehors de la douche, provoquant des ronchonnements Uzumakiens.

Mais voilà, il finit par sortit, Sasuke se demandant encore et toujours où il allait comme ça. Mais le serpent avait raison. Il y avait des choses imprévues dans son plan qui lui paraissaient inévitables. Etait-il revenu pour chopper Itachi, ou pour protéger Naruto ?

L'Uchiwa enfila son pyjama avant d'aller s'allonger dans le lit où son faut mais vrai petit ami dormait. Hmpf. La suite des évènements promettait d'être compliquée.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, se fut avec un Naruto blottit dans ses bras mais il le sentait, qui ne dormait plus. Il tourna la tête vers le bord du lit où Tsunade les regardait.

« Hn. Vision cauchemardesque au réveil, ou alors je dors encore ? »

« Sasuke, je t'annonce ta réintégration complète au village. Tu peux retrouver tes quartiers, et Naruto n'est plus en mission. »

… What the Fuck ?

TADAM ! Nouveau chapitre donc. Ca vous plait ? Enfin ça bouge un peu entre ces deux là… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	8. Note de L'Autatrice

Bonjour à tous !

Non, pas un nouveau chapitre…

Voilà la terrible nouvelle : j'ai été cambriolée ! Et la suite de la fic que j'avais écrite (et pour vous dire, terminée, il ne manquait que sa relecture par ma bêta) est partie avec mon pc ! Je dois donc tout réécrire mais je m'y attèle. Chose difficile, j'ai écrit ISFS avec instinct plus que préméditation…

Merci à vous de suivre cette fic qui est ma première. D'ailleurs en me relisant je me rends compte que les premiers chapitre laissent un peu à désirer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je terminerai Il Suffit de Faire Semblant avec le souvenir de beaucoup de rire pour l'écrire et l'imaginer.

Tenez-vous au courant en tous les cas ! Et encore merci à vous tous !

Reste 2 Chapitres… : )

Setsuki.


	9. Ne jamais dire jamais

**Titre** : .Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur **: Setsuki.

**Résumé** : Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote.

**Note : Il y aura dans ce chapitre un passage yaoi qui vous sera indiqué pour l'éviter si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire. Je dois avouer qu'en continuant d'écrire, je me suis rendue compte que cette fanfiction n'avait pas vraiment lieu à quelque chose de trop violent ou hentai, elle me plait juste à écrire, dans la légèreté. Mais j'avais promis un passage yaoi, je tiens mes promesses. **

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Il faudra aussi que je me souvienne de courir s'il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !

**Reviews**: Je ne suis pas contre les critiques. Au contraire. Je comprends surtout vu les premiers chapitres. Mais cette fic DATE. Je ne l'ai jamais faite relire. Je pense m'être améliorée avec le temps. En attendant, encore une fois, OK les critiques, mais merci de les rendre CONSTRUCTIVES. Oui, je sais, c'est super difficile de nos jours !

Sinon, merci aux autres. Vraiment ! C'est grâce à vous que je continue ! Malheureusement on arrive à la fin ! J'écrirai une prochaine Fic que j'ai promise à un ami, une Ita/Naru, beaucoup plus sombre que celle-ci par contre. J'essaierai de faire quelques O.S. dans le ton d'Il Suffit de Faire Semblant !

Merci à Aoi qui m'a aidée à un moment où je n'arrivai plus à écrire, et à Karu, Mitsuko et Mineko, relectrices pour ce chapitre!

_Grosse pensée pour le Japon, j'y ai de nombreux proches, et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux. Courage à tous ceux qui comme moi s'inquiètent pour des amis, de la famille…_

AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE.

**.oO** Ne Jamais dire Jamais **Oo.**

Ne jamais dire jamais. Sasuke Uchiwa était bien tombé amoureux. Pire encore, il l'avait peut-être été depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'acceptait. Pire encore, il était amoureux d'un idiot. Pire encore, on l'avait séparé de cet idiot. A vrai dire, Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il était assis sur le lit de la chambre qui avait été la sienne à une époque. Seul, dans sa résidence, il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Ne vous méprenez pas ! C'était chose aisée pour lui mais, avec les timbrés d'habitants de Konoha, on pouvait dire que parfois Sasuke doutait d'y parvenir.

Il s'était endormi avec un Naruto brûlant et confortable contre lui. Et puis au réveil, l'autre psychopathe qui osait se prétendre Hokage les avaient réveillés. Elle l'avait réintégré. Sasuke était libre mais il lui avait paru évident qu'il resterait avec Naruto. Apparemment il n'avait pas le même sens des évidences que le blond. Non, le blond avait dit « Bah, rentre chez toi Sasuke ! » et là, l'Eventail dut avoir l'air bien idiot. Idiot, non, l'idiot c'était Naruto. Sasuke lui, avait eu l'air totalement abasourdi. C'était trop bizarre comme décision et encore maintenant il ne savait pas de quoi il était question.

En vérité, il s'étonnait aussi de ne plus avoir eu envie de grand-chose depuis. Est-ce que Naruto lui manquait ? C'était absurde. Il se sentait encore plus enfermé depuis qu'il était libre. N'importe quoi ! _T'es tellement aveugle, Sasuke ! Tellement ! _Oh ça va. Tais-toi le serpent. Mais qu'est ce que cet idiot de Naruto avait en tête ? C'était quoi cette habitude pourrie de disparaître à chaque début de chapitre ? Le brun se rallongea dans son lit, il ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui non plus.

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

De son côté, Naruto était tout à fait heureux de son plan diabolique. Déjà, il était aux anges de se dire que finalement, Sasuke l'aimait vraiment. Mais, il devait faire en sorte que l'Eventail ne change pas d'avis en cours de route. Pour ça, il fallait le rendre jaloux, et accro. Sakura, en apprenant que Naruto avait décidé de renvoyer Sasuke chez lui, avait compris tout de suite.

« Toi, tu attends la fête des Hokage ! »

« Tu as tout compris. »

« Gaara sera à cette fête, n'est-ce pas. »

« Oui. »

« Naruto ! Tu vas le blesser ! Et tu risques de blesser Sasuke aussi ! Après, tu seras tout seul ! »

« Ah ! Tu connais bien mal le tempérament des Uchiwa, Sakura. »

La rosée, choquée, devint rouge mais n'ajouta rien. Naruto semblait sûr de lui, et il avait raison. Sasuke ne partirait pas comme une vierge effarouchée en voyant Gaara. Et cette fête serait aussi l'occasion pour Naruto de faire baver le brun à l'occasion d'une tenue plus ou moins magnifique sur lui. Cela dit, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas tout calculé. Il avait oublié…

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

« Ino ? Pourquoi tu es là, toi ? »

« Sasuke, franchement, tu crois que je vais laisser Naruto te ridiculiser sans rien faire ? »

« Ridi… Si t'es là pour me dire de ne pas sortir avec lui, tu rêves ! »

« Eh beh ! Tu parles beaucoup, ça fait quelques jours que t'es enfermé là non ? »

« Hm. »

Sasuke se recula pour laisser la demoiselle entrer. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait et surtout, ce qu'elle savait de Naruto. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi l'autre l'avait jeté comme ça.

« Tu n'as pas entendu parler de la fête des Hokage ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Hm, une nouvelle fête qui a lieu à Konoha, pour célébrer les ancêtres Hokage. Plusieurs villages viennent ici, et les Hokage aussi, c'est un vrai festival ! »

« Gaara aussi, donc. »

« Je vois que tu comprends. »

« Il essaye de me rendre jaloux ? »

« Je crois bien. »

« Quel abruti ! Quel idiot ! Quel incapable ! quel… » Sasuke décida de reprendre son calme devant une Ino amusée de voir un Uchiwa perdre son calme légendaire. Mais Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Si Ino n'était pas venu lui parler de ça, Naruto aurait gagné. Sasuke aurait été jaloux, et l'aurait arraché aux bras de Gaara en étant celui trompé. Maintenant, Ino lui offrait l'occasion de retourner la situation et ça, c'était génial.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? Parce que me montrer à ton bras ne serait pas crédible. »

« Oh, je n'ai plus cette prétention. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui ferait l'affaire. »

« Ah tiens ? »

« Sai. »

« La chose ? Hors de question ! Je préfère encore rester enfermé ici. »

Ino ne répondit pas. Sasuke savait que de ne pas se montrer à une telle fête serait mal vu. Surtout si on considérait sa situation en ce moment. C'était comme se donner tout cru à Orochimaru. Le brun eut un frisson. Mauvais souvenir, ça ! Du coup, il dut céder et cette affreuse fête montra le bout de son nez sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Le soir même, Sasuke s'habilla d'un yukata noir corbeau, sans manche, derrière lequel se brodait le signe de sa maison. Ino avait insisté pour l'accompagner acheter ce dernier et il avait donc du pointer son nez dehors pour la première fois sans Naruto – mauvaise expérience ça aussi, surtout quand la vendeuse lui laissa entendre que maintenant que le blond et lui semblaient s'éviter, il pouvait changer à nouveau de bord : MAIS PARDON ? Elle était censée avoir peur de lui non ? Tss… J'ai trahi ton village madame ! H-e-l-l-o ! Soit, passons. Ce soir, il était prêt et à la porte, la Chose l'attendait.

Ça avait été honteusement facile d'obtenir son autorisation. Sai n'avait opposé aucune résistance, balançant de son froid sans appel « Super, je suis pressé de voir sa réaction. Pas de souci traître à ton village, je t'aiderai. » Enfin, c'était le seul qui semblait avoir pleinement conscience du statut de Sasuke en ce bas monde d'abruti de Konoha. Quant à la sale bête qu'il abritait depuis peu, elle n'avait pas tourné sa langue depuis quelques temps aussi. Sasuke se demandait si les Biju hibernaient. Très bonne question à poser à Naruto si ce dernier daignait pointer le bout de son joli petit nez. Je ne viens pas de penser que le nez de Naruto est joli, je ne viens pas de penser que…

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

Naruto, lui, était assez vexé que Sasuke n'essaye pas une seconde de l'approcher. Il n'était pas arrivé fou de rage, et apparemment, il passait son temps avec Ino et, il en avait entendu parler, Sai. Il ne comprenait pas et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Pourtant à l'origine, tout ça, c'était son idée. Gaara était arrivé un peu plus tôt et bien sûr, la première personne qu'il était passé voir, c'était l'Uzumaki. Un Naruto qui lui demanda donc de l'aide pour coincer son nouveau petit ami. Bien sûr, l'hokage accepta sans mal – il avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait jamais Naruto, mais autant faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux. Rendre jaloux Sasuke Uchiwa était une perspective alléchante. Et pouvoir se montrer au bras de Naruto dans ce yukata bleu ciel lui donnant l'air d'un ange, c'était difficilement refusable.

« Et bien Naruto, je n'avais pas compris que le but c'était que l'Uchiwa te viole au premier regard. »

« Bah bravo, ça c'est super élégant dans la bouche d'un Hokage ! »

« Jaloux. »

« Pervers. »

Ils se sourirent puis prirent la route vers la place où avait lieu la fête. Face aux visages de pierre des Hokage de Konoha, les petits stands lumineux et la musique rendaient le tout magnifique. Un sourire bête s'était posé sur le visage de Naruto qui avait l'air d'un enfant, surveillé par le regard attendri de Gaara.

« Ah, voilà ton prince charmant. Au bras d'un autre ? »

Naruto se stoppa et tourna les yeux vers Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais compris comment cet imbécile d'Uchiwa faisait pour avoir autant la classe. C'était injuste. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que ce connard – parce que là, y'avait tellement pas d'autre mot, faisait au bras de Sai ! Il le détestait non ? Et là, ils semblaient s'entendre. Sasuke avait même un petit sourire en coin. C'était répugnant. Ré-pu-gnant !

« Naruto. Tu trembles. Ce n'est pas toi qui devait le rendre jaloux ? »

« Si ! Allons-y. »

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

Sasuke souriait, parce qu'il sentait et voyait deux éclairs bleu le fixer. Il gagnait. Bon, ce ne serait pas aussi simple mais, il gagnait. Il regarda Naruto s'éloigner avec Gaara, et reporta son attention sur Ino. Sai lui tenait le bras et l'embarqua pour qu'ils aillent prendre un verre. Soit ! Plan tu-ne-m'auras-pas-Naruto en marche ! Sasuke se laissa mener tranquillement. _Tu la joues cool, pour quelqu'un dont le petit ami se fait coller par un mec comme Gaara._ Sasuke sursauta.

« Ca va Sasuke ? »

« Hein ? »

« T'as sursauté ! »

« Oh. Rien.

Tu pourrais pas hiberner, comme je me suis plu à le penser, toi ? _Non, j'avais envie de voir ce que tu ferais, mais c'est indigne de toi de laisser Naruto se faire tripoter comme ça. _Il ne se fait pas…

Sasuke releva les yeux pour voir la main de Gaara dans le bas du dos du blond, ils parlaient ensemble joyeusement. Un frisson le parcourut du haut de l'échine jusqu'en bas, des envies de tortures le prenant. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu envie de couper la tête à quelqu'un pour jouer au foot avec avant de la donner à manger à Tsunade datait de… Ah bah, de Sai. Sai à qui il prit la main.

« Oui ? » Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi calme ? Et puis Sasuke détestait son sourire de pervers polymorphe.

« C'est quoi le stand avec des lanternes là-bas ? »

« Ah ! Je n'oserai pas, Naruto me tuerai. »

« Hm ? »

« Les amoureux envoient une lanterne en espérant que leur amour sera éternel, c'est mignon non ? » Un sourire mauvais s'afficha, et sur le visage de Sasuke, et sur celui de Sai.

L'alliance entre deux glaçons, c'était plutôt brûlant.

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

Naruto s'en sortait bien. Mais son regard s'était figé sur le couple plus loin. Sasuke regardait le stand des lanternes. Sai lui dit quelque chose et…

« Oh non il ne va pas oser ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Gaara… regarde ! Ils vont aux lanternes ! »

« Oh… Hm, on peut y aller aussi, si tu… Naruto ? »

Le blond n'écoutait plus son partenaire de ce soir, partant en courant et attrapant Sasuke par le bras.

« Oui ? Oh ! Naruto ! Comment v… » Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de jouer le grand numéro. Naruto le traînait déjà et le faisait quitter la fête. Sai et Gaara se regardèrent amusé, avant de décider d'aller boire un verre avec les autres.

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

« Naruto arrête toi ! »

Il continuait de le tirer et le bruit de la fête s'était éloigné depuis longtemps maintenant ! D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, Naruto l'avait carrément traîné dans le quartier « sinistré » des Uchiwa, ils avaient même dépassé sa maison. Sasuke le freina, le tirant vers lui.

« Oh ! Arrête toi j'ai dit. »

« Enfoiré d'Uchiwa ! Me donne pas d'ordre ! »

« Et toi, n'embarque pas les gens contre leur gré. »

Naruto regarda autour de lui, réalisant, avant de rougir et de baisser la tête. Tête que Sasuke releva doucement.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« C'est toi ! T'allais allumer cette lanterne avec Sai ! »

« Et toi, tu m'as jeté de chez toi, et ignoré pendant plusieurs jours, pour ensuite tenter de me rendre jaloux au bras de Gaara. »

« je… » Il rougit encore, Sasuke s'en amusa avant de venir prendre les lèvres chaudes de Naruto qui fut surpris, mais ne recula pas.

En l'embrassant, Sasuke se rendit compte que cet abruti de Naruto lui avait atrocement manqué. Il avait pu se passer de lui toutes ces années, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait là, contre lui, et qu'il dévorait ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre tous ces jours dans sa chambre, sans lui. _Beh, en fait, tu n'es pas sorti de chez toi, donc, admet juste que t'étais déprimé. _Sasuke ignora, prenant la main du blond pour l'emmener avec lui.

« Tu m'emmènes ou ? » La voix du blond tremblait, et il le sentait fébrile sous ses doigts.

« Terminer la fête. Chez moi. »

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

(Passage Yaoi, si vous n'avez pas envie de le lire, allez à la prochaine ligne d' « ISFS-ISFS… » ), pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'intrigue que de le lire.)

Sasuke se surprenait lui-même. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, ou s'il pensait, mais il se laissait simplement guider par un besoin soudain. Celui de faire comprendre à Naruto, et de se prouver à lui-même, que le blond lui appartenait. Il n'y avait plus lieu de faire semblant. Il lui fallait une preuve matérielle, sensorielle. Il lui fallait Naruto. De fait, une fois la porte passée, il plaqua ce dernier contre un mur pour lui voler ses lèvres. Naruto semblait surpris, presque perdu, alors qu'il crispait finalement ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux de l'Uchiwa.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment capables de déterminer si l'ambiance était bestiale ou douce. Leurs baisers étaient violents, seulement, les mains de Sasuke prenant place dans le Yukata du blond se faisaient calmes, curieuses, et envieuses. Naruto mit un moment fin au baiser et les deux reprirent leur souffle, les yeux encrés les uns dans les autres. L'éventail prit finalement la main de son petit ami, l'emmenant avec lui jusqu'à l'étage, puis sa chambre, l'allongeant sur son lit pour le surplomber et le détailler un long moment. Naruto était essoufflé, ses joues étaient rougies et les pans de son yukata ouvert montraient une bonne partie de son torse. C'était un appel à la luxure et bien que Sasuke n'y connaisse pas grand-chose, il le sentait en lui.

« Sa…sasuke tu… tu… es sur ? »

« Certain… »

Murmura-t-il s'autorisant un sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres, le débarrassant finalement de son yukata, le tissu bleu entourant Naruto faisait ressortir son regard. Il était beau. Affreusement beau. Anormalement, même. Le brun laissa des baisers glisser sur la peau du cou du blond, alors qu'il sentait ses mains venant le déshabiller à son tour. Leur deux corps se retrouvèrent rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre, la peau de Naruto toujours aussi brûlante le réchauffant agréablement et faisant monter la température ambiante de la pièce.

Les doigts de Naruto glissèrent timidement le long de son torse, et son regard criait le désir qu'il avait sans doute du réprimer pendant longtemps. Sasuke se rendant compte que l'autre l'aimait depuis plusieurs années déjà et avait dû vivre avec cela… Il aurait pu être gêné, mal à l'aise, mais il n'en était rien. Ses doigts le firent frissonner et il laissa ses lèvres descendre, encore. Dévorant les parelles de peau de son torse, ses mains descendant plus bas, allant jusqu'à ses cuisses et revenant sur ses hanches, comme s'il voulait imprimer chaque partie de son corps.Le moindre contact brûlait sa peau d'un désir nouveau, pourquoi ne pas avoir agir avant? Pourquoi en avait-il tant envie? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre? Tous ces pourquoi s'envolaient.

Leurs deux bassins se frôlaient et s'échauffaient, le désir montant. Remercions finalement cette perverse de Tsunade pour ses bouquins qui lui avait montré comment s'y prendre, finalement. les doigts de l'éventail remontèrent à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, frôlant son intimité alors qu'il continuait de dévorer ses lèvres. Il n'était pas certain, mais comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, Naruto l'aidait dans ses mouvements, et enfin arriva le moment où il put se sentir fondre dans le corps du blond. Une sensation étrange mais pleine de chaleur. Enfin. Enfin Naruto était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Leurs deux voix s'accordaient, et tout se fit naturellement, c'était écrit.

Lorsque leurs deux corps se séparèrent, la peau perlant de sueur et le souffle coupé, Sasuke eut beaucoup de mal à remettre les choses en ordre dans son esprit. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu si vite. Il se sentait un peu plus libre…

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

Il récupéra Naruto entre ses bras qui, somnolant, marmonna …

« On fait plus du tout semblant… maintenant… »

« Hn… »

« Je t'aime, idiot de Sasuke. »

L'Uchiwa retint un sourire, alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur eux, se laissant lui aussi aller au sommeil.

**-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS-ISFS**

VOILAAAAA ! Le prochain chapitre sera un genre de prologue, à la happy end.

Naruto : quelqu'un a demandé en review où on était passé ! Je tiens à répondre.

Sasuke : Non, moi je vais répondre : je voulais plus être témoin de ce massacre.

Naruto : Quel massacre ? Teme !

Sasuke : Ce massacre. Un Uchiwa qui craque, franchement, ridicule !

Sai : J'devrai dire quoi moi ?  
Ino : Et moi ? Hein ? Hein ? Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner comme ça Sasuke ?

Gaara : Dans l'histoire, c'est moi le cœur brisé… Bref. Je reprends mon rôle pour l'avant dernière fois : Review ?


	10. Il suffit de faire semblant

**Titre : .**Il suffit de Faire Semblant.

**Auteur : **Setsuki.

**Résumé : **Quand Sasuke doit mentir pour rester au Village. Quand son mensonge n'est autre qu'un Blondinet… Résumé pourri pour Fic idiote.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto qu'il faudra me rappeler de remercier pour son merveilleux Univers ! Il faudra aussi que je me souvienne de courir s'il découvre ce que je fais à ses créations héhé !

**Note : **Et voilà, c'est fini pour ISFS. C'est trop bizarre ! Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle se terminerait un jour mais voilà… Voilà… Didonc, je verserais presque une petite larme d'émotion ! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire, et qui m'a accompagné une partie de mon adolescence. Depuis 2008 quand même !

Je travaille en ce moment sur une OS Sasu/Naru un peu niante mais que je voulais écrire. J'ai aussi une Ita/Naru assez violente en cours, j'ai promis une Sasu/Gaara et une autre Sasu/Naru à certaines personnes. A suivre donc ! Merci infiniment aux lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont soutenue, et qui ont laissés leurs reviews. Je n'aurai pas continué sans vous ! Ce dernier chapitre est plus un « épilogue » qu'autre chose. Il ne sera pas très long. VRAIMENT pas très long, sinon vous ne pourrez jamais le lire je crois. J'ai trop du mal à terminer !

Bonne lecture pour ce DERNIER CHAPITRE…

**.oO **Il Suffit de Faire Semblant** Oo.**

Sasuke regardait une vieille photo qui trainait encore dans un coin de l'appartement de Naruto. C'était celle où ils étaient avec Kakashi. Cette époque paraissait une éternité, il avait du mal à réaliser le temps passé depuis. Il se demandait si il aurait pu à l'époque imaginer ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, où il ne courrait plus après Itachi mais plutôt après les bourdes que pouvait faire Naruto par jour. Où il était retourné au village… _En fait, je suis plutôt sûre que tu n'imaginais pas à l'époque que tu quitterais Konoha_. Pas si sûr… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour gagner du pouvoir, même tuer le porteur d'Hachibi pour s'approprier ce serpent insupportable. _Genre tu regrettes !_ Tais-toi le serpent.

« Oh Sasuke ! Aide-moi avec ce carton teme au lieu de rêvasser sur mon incroyable visage d'enfant ! »

Sasuke soupira en tournant son regard vers le blond responsable de ces paroles. Noël approchait et devinez ce que MOSSIEUR Uzumaki avait demandé, l'air d'un bébé, à poil dans son lit ? Oh s'il te plaît Sasuke pour Noël je veux emménager avec toi ! Non mais ce raton laveur blond en avait de bonnes parfois ! Sasuke aimait bien son calme, sa solitude – parce que voyez-vous, sortir avec Uzumaki Naruto ce n'était pas une promenade de santé ! Et maintenant, il allait devoir le supporter… Le supporter tous les jours ? Non, non, non. D'ailleurs, « Non », c'est bien ce qu'il avait répondu. Et il l'avait répété pendant trois semaines. Il l'avait répété sous la douche, à table, en mission, au lit, il avait répété non tout le temps ! Jusqu'à ce qu'une âme généreuse – Saï – ce grand dadais ridicule, ne fasse l'erreur de parler à Naruto. Il lui fit découvrir la notion de grève du sexe. Vous connaissez vous ? Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vécu jusqu'ici. Au début il s'en fichait. Ça allait bien. Mais voilà, Naruto avait aussi commencé à le provoquer de divers manières plutôt réussies.

Oui oui, un Uchiwa ne craque pas, tout ça, on est au courant ! Mais c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Saï- cet anorexique psychopathe, devait être un très bon professeur. Quelle personne normalement constituée résisterait à un blondinet sortant de la douche et se vengeant sur une glace dans la cuisine sans chercher à se rhabiller, Naruto en fait avait soudainement trouvé ça marrant de moins s'habiller, de le frôler « par hasard », tout ça… Sasuke avait donc décidé de l'éviter mais il tombait toujours sur lui à un moment donné. Après un mois, Sasuke avait abandonné et cédé, Naruto pouvait venir vivre chez lui.

Le couple le plus improbable du village s'était plutôt bien intégré et tout le monde acceptait leur relation. Sauf bien sur Gaara qui avait la mauvaise manie de revenir à la charge de temps en temps. Sinon, aucun souci. Tout était un peu trop beau même. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Itachi vienne et qu'il le tue pour que le soleil brille et que les oiseaux chantent. _Oui enfin, si tu le tues. T'es tellement fleur bleue depuis quelques jours !_ Ah oui, il ne restait qu'Hachibi pour l'emmerder de temps en temps en plus des crises de colère de monsieur Uzumaki. Sasuke n'avait pas parlé de sa présence à Tsunade. En fait il n'en avait parlé à personne. Naruto avait fini par comprendre mais Sasuke soupçonnait le renard en lui de l'avoir aidé. Un secret qu'ils devaient partager et qui les rapprochaient. Non vraiment la vie était bien rose maintenant.

****

Sasuke soupira en s'étalant sur son lit. Ils avaient terminé avec les affaires de Naruto qui vint d'ailleurs le rejoindre, s'installant sans gêne au-dessus de lui. Le brun soupira, jouant avec l'une des mèches rebelle qui encadraient le visage du blond.

« J'suis confortable au moins ? »

« Très. »

En plus ça le faisait rire alors qu'il venait pour l'embrasser.

« On est devenu un couple gluant et puant d'amour en fait ? »

« Je sais pas Sasuke, tu m'as jamais dit je t'aime sérieusement ! »

Sasuke pouffa de rire à son tour. « C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Faux ! »

« Vrai ! »

« J'ai peur de me lasser. »

« Quoi ? De moi ? »

« De nous, de tout ça. Les trucs dans ce genre… Et puis de trop bien s'entendre aussi. »

« Sasuke Uchiwa qui se confie à moi et ouvre son cœur, en effet, lassant ! »

Non mais c'est qu'il est en train de se foutre de moi et ouvertement en plus ? « Ok, j'me tais. »

« Eh ? Non ! »

Naruto essaya de faire parler Sasuke tout le reste de la journée mais rien à faire, il boudait. Un Uchiwa qui boude, rien de plus difficile à contrôler ! c'était têtu et de mauvaise foi ces petites bêtes là ! D'ailleurs il n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'au lendemain, où Naruto arriva dans la chambre avec un petit déjeuner et un air adorable d'enfant désolé. Vil manipulateur. Qui a dit que Naruto n'était pas un fourbe ? Sasuke ne dit rien quand même, se redressant dans le lit en remontant la couette sur ses épaules.

« Sasuke ! Arrête de bouder ! S'il te plaît ! »

« … »

« S'il te plaiiiiit ! »

Il posa le plateau et s'assit à côté du brun, lui prenant la main.

« Ok, si tu parles pas, je te dirai pas ma super idée pour que tu ne te lasses jamais de moi ! »

Ah bon, il peut avoir des idées lui ? Sasuke arqua un sourcil et le poussa doucement avant d'attraper une tasse de thé.

« Hn. »

« Ah, on progresse ! Alors, tu peux me dire bonjour ? »

L'Éventail soupira et déposa ses lèvres au coin de celles de son amant et idiot de petit ami. « Ça te va ? »

« Ouais ! Alors tu veux entendre mon idée ? »

« Vas-y. »

« On pourrait faire semblant… »

« Semblant ? »

« De ne pas s'entendre ! Devant les autres. »

« Tu es complètement idiot. »

« Eh Teme ! »

« Allez quoi. Je veux pas que tu me quittes moi ! Il suffit de faire semblant Sasuke ! »

Le brun mit une tape sur la tête de son amant avant de s'autoriser un petit rire. Naruto était idiot mais prêt à tout. Sasuke adorait ce détail chez lui. Son idée n'était pas si nulle. Ce serait amusant de voir la tête ahurie des gens si ils se hurlent dessus tout le temps et qu'en vérité une fois tous les deux ils s'aimaient. Pas mal du tout. Il allait rendre Tsunade folle. En fait, Sasuke voulait encore se venger de cette folle perverse. Il savait qu'il était bon acteur en plus de ça…

Et puis après tout Sasuke, Il suffit de faire semblant !

**FIN**

Voilà. Je vous avais prévenu, pas très long du tout. Peut-être que j'aurai pu le faire trainer en longueur mais il n'y avait rien de plus à dire ça ne m'aurait pas trop avancé à grand chose. J'ai essayé de lui trouver une fin amusante, qui vous laisse un peu d'imagination. Merci à tout le monde encore, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic ! Suivez mes prochaines histoires ce serait un plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Merci à Karu et Juliette pour leur aide !

Setsuki Meigetsu.


End file.
